


Serendipity

by yestohomo



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Banter, Chance Meetings, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Texting, cherik translate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestohomo/pseuds/yestohomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз отправляет сообщение на неправильный номер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623829) by [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil), [piras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piras/pseuds/piras). 



> Перевод на русский потрясающего АУ от ingrates и snaxo  
> Translation into Russian of the amazing AU by ingrates & snaxo. Thank you so much for your outstanding work
> 
> Чарльз выделен обычным шрифтом, _Эрик выделен курсивом_

Глава 1

-1-

Вторник, 15 марта 2014

[10:22 AM] Мы можем пойти выпить кофе? Меня только что отшили.

[10:22 AM] Видимо моя вина, что он вывихнул колено в попытке отсосать.

_[10:30 AM] Думаю, вы ошиблись номером._

_[10:31 AM] Или же у вас привычка сообщать подобные вещи незнакомым людям?_

[10:33 AM] ...ты не Рейвен?

_[10:34 AM] Боюсь что нет._

[10:35 AM] Я очень, очень извиняюсь. Я думал, что это моя сестра. Видимо я неправильно записал ее новый номер, извините.

_[10:36 AM] Без проблем._

\---

_[11:01 AM] Это не дает мне покоя уже полчаса. Как именно этот человек вывихнул колено?_

[11:04 AM] Серьезно? Ты действительно хочешь услышать подробности?

_[11:05 AM] День скучный. Я бы посмеялся над чужим опытом._

[11:08 AM] В общем, я решил найти кого-то достаточно молодого и неопытного. Этим утром он решил побыть «сексуальным» в душе и все закончилось падением, когда он опускался на колени.

[11:09 AM] Не могу поверить, что рассказал тебе это. Обычно я не настолько откровенен в таких вопросах, особенно с незнакомцами. Ты ведь можешь оказаться и серийным убийцей.

_[11:10 AM] Инженер, никак не серийный убийца. Хотя некоторые могут с этим поспорить._

_[11:11 AM] Как это вообще может быть твоей виной, если это он поскользнулся?_

[11:12 AM] Видимо я посодействовал падению.

[11:13 AM] Что, кстати, неправда; я просто стоял и пытался не заржать.

_[11:14 AM] Я бы заржал._

_[11:14 AM] Ты какой-то ужасно расстроенный из-за недавнего разрыва._

[11:15 AM] Это были короткие отношения. По-видимому, незрелые и неопытные совсем не для меня.

[11:16 AM] Теперь, прошу меня простить, мне надо готовиться к занятию. Еще раз прошу прощения за то, что ошибся номером.

-2-

Четверг, 17 марта 2014

_[11:07 AM] У меня проблема._

[11:13 AM] Почему ты не удалил мой номер?

_[11:15 AM] Почему ты не удалил мой?_

[11:17 AM] В чем проблема?

_[11:18 AM] Меняем тему?_

[11:18 AM] Нет

_[11:20 AM] Это прозвучит так, будто я нахал (что недалеко от истины), но со мной работает одна девушка, которая определенно неровно ко мне дышит (если она зайдет в мой офис в плотно облегающей одежде и намеренно уронит что-нибудь так, что у нее появится причина нагнуться вниз, думаю, я заору), но я к ней ничего не испытываю, чего она, видимо, понять не в состоянии._

[11:22 AM] У меня бывают подобные ситуации. Тяжкое испытание «студента, влюбленного в своего профессора».

[11:23 AM] Обычно, я намекаю на то, что я гей. Хотя однажды, одна их моих студенток не догнала намек, так что мне пришлось попросить своего приятеля вбежать в мой кабинет, когда она была там, и «передать кое-что», и это сработало довольно-таки неплохо.

[11:24 AM] Хотя, я сомневаюсь, что это как-то поможет тебе. Возможно тебе просто стоит сказать ей нет. По-доброму, конечно, ты же не хочешь ранить ее чувства больше, чем того требуется.

_[11:26 AM] По-доброму это не про меня._

_[11:26 AM] И не могу поверить, что ты поступил так со студенткой._

[11:27 AM] Ты достаточно мил со мной. Ну а что я должен был, дать ей добро?

_[11:28 AM] Вижу ты человек морали._

[11:28 AM] А ты нет?

_[11:29 AM] Зависит от темы обсуждения._

[11:30 AM] Возвращаясь к твоей проблеме, просто скажи ей нет. Или ты боишься показаться злобным?

_[11:31 AM] Знал бы ты мою репутацию._

_[11:32 AM] Позже она точно зайдет в мой офис, вот тогда-то я и скажу ей отсохнуть. Сейчас у меня деловая встреча._

[11:33 AM] Расскажешь как прошло, и удачи на встрече.

\---

_[02:16 PM] Она заплакала._

_[02:16 PM] И теперь у меня на одного сотрудника меньше._

[02:23 PM] О, нет. Мне так жаль слышать это.

_[02:25 PM] Пф, в любом случае она была практически бесполезна. Ее будет легко заменить._

[02:26 PM] Ну что же ты так расстраиваешься.

_[02:28 PM] Ох, я с трудом сдерживаю слезы. Разве ты не догадался?_

[02:30 PM] Думаю, я это буквально почувствовал.

_[02:31 PM] Я не знаю как жить дальше._

[02:31 PM] Ужасно сочувствую твоей потере, но мне надо бежать. Надеюсь, ты больше никого не потеряешь!

-3-

Пятница, 18 марта 2014

[08:25 AM] Привет, незнакомец.

_[08:32 AM] Чего тебе надобно?_

[08:35 AM] Ты не жаворонок?

_[08:36 AM] Нет, мне нравятся утра. Вот кто мне не нравятся, так это идиоты-сотрудники, которые проливают на меня горячий кофе._

[08:37 AM] Ауч

[08:37 AM] Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? Просто я действительно хотел поговорить с кем-нибудь перед началом занятий.

_[08:39 AM] Достанешь мне новый кофе? И возможно новых сотрудников?_

[08:40 AM] Если бы я мог.

[08:41 AM] На самом деле, я не большой поклонник кофе. Я предпочитаю чай. Думаю это из-за количества лет, проведенных в Англии. Здесь все совсем не так, американцы не умеют заваривать его как следует.

_[08:45 AM] Могу это понять. Никто за исключением моей мамы не мог удовлетворительно приготовить что-либо из немецкой кухни._

[08:46 AM] Ты из Германии?

_[08:46 AM] Родился и вырос._

[08:47 AM] Ты интригуешь меня.

_[08:49 AM] А ты отвлекаешь меня от работы._

[08:50 AM] Никто и не заставлял тебя отвечать.

-4-

Суббота, 19 марта 2014

[09:45 AM] Что ты любишь есть на ланч?

_[09:47 AM] Почему ты не удалил мой номер?_

[09:48 AM] Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос.

[09:48 AM] Но серьезно, через 15 минут я встречаюсь с сестрой на ланче, и я не знаю, что хочу взять. Помоги мне.

_[09:49 AM] Сэндвичи всегда хороши, а также омлеты или блинчики_

[09:50 AM] Это не помогло мне.

_[09:51 AM] Тогда, боюсь, как бы это ни было тяжело, тебе придется принять это решение самому._

[09:53 AM] Какой от тебя прок, если ты не можешь помочь мне в тяжелое время?

_[09:54 AM] Простите, это мой потолок в умении давать советы._

[09:55 AM] Полагаю, я смогу простить тебя. Но я никогда не забуду этого.

_[09:56 AM] В следующий раз буду внимательней._

[09:58 AM] Думаю, я остановлюсь на блинчиках.

[10:01 AM] Я взял сэндвич.

_[10:03 AM] Всегда хороший выбор._

_[10:04 AM] Теперь, пожалуйста, перестань писать мне о еде. Ты будишь во мне аппетит._

[10:05 AM] В любом случае моя сестра уже недобро смотрит на меня из-за телефона, тебе повезло.

-5-

Воскресенье, 20 марта 2014

[01:54 AM] Как тебя зовут?

_[01:54 AM] Сейчас два часа ночи._

[01:55 AM] Нет, сейчас без пяти минут два часа ночи. А ты еще и отвечаешь быстро, так что могу предположить, что ты вовсю там бодрствуешь.

[01:56 AM] Давай, я скажу тебе мое имя, если ты скажешь мне свое.

_[01:57 AM] Твое имя неправильный номер._

[01:57 AM] Просто скажи мне.

_[10:57 AM] Эндрю._

[01:59 AM] Мы переписываемся меньше недели, но я уже знаю, что это неправда.

_[02:00 AM] Макс._

[02:00 AM] Неа. Еще одна попытка.

_[02:01 AM] Да откуда ты знаешь?_

[02:02 AM] Я первый.

[02:02 AM] Меня зовут Чарльз.

_[02:03 AM] Предпочитаю «неправильный номер»._

_[02:04 AM] Эрик._

[02:05 AM] Видишь, Эрик, это было не так уж и трудно.

_[02:06 AM] Откуда ты знаешь, что я говорю правду?_

[02:07 AM] По атмосфере сообщений.

_[02:07 AM] Атмосфере?_

[02:08 AM] Да, атмосфере.

_[02:09 AM] Думаю, тебе стоило бы поспать._

[02:10 AM] Вряд ли, моя способность подолгу не спать поистине поразительна.

_[02:10 AM] Уверен, что моя еще лучше._

[02:12 AM] Почему бы не признать наше равенство?

_[02:13 AM] Ты чудак, Чарльз._

[02:14 AM] Мне уже говорили.

_[02:15 AM] Спокойной ночи, неправильный номер._

[02:16 AM] Спокойной ночи, Эрик.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

-6-

Понедельник, 21 марта 2014

_[12:17 PM] Китайская или тайская?_

[12:19 PM] Лично я предпочитаю Китай.

_[12:20 PM] Я говорю о еде, Чарльз._

[12:21 PM] А, ну, как насчет итальянской?

_[12:23 PM] Ты бесполезен._

[12:24 PM] А это месть за ланч.

-7-

Вторник, 22 марта 2014

_[10:22 AM] Поздравляю с юбилеем, одна неделя, неправильный номер._

[10:26 AM] Ты вспомнил!

[10:27 AM] Я хотел послать цветы, но передумал.

_[10:30 AM] В любом случае, предпочитаю, чтобы мне дарили съедобные подарки на всякие годовщины._

[10:30 AM] Странненько.

_[10:31 AM] Ты был без пары в течение недели, ну и как оно?_

[10:34 AM] Тоскливо, у меня нет времени, чтобы пойти и найти себе кого-нибудь.

_[10:36 AM] Та же история. Если еще хоть кто-нибудь в офисе скажет мне, что мне нужно с кем-нибудь потрахаться, уволю в тот же момент._

[10:38 AM] Согласен на 100%. Моя сестра говорит мне то же самое, это бесит.

_[10:40 AM] Может мы слишком много пашем на работе._

[10:41 AM] Возможно, но оно того стоит.

_[10:43 AM] Временами да._

_[10:47 AM] Извини, двое моих сотрудников пытаются разорвать друг друга на части._

-8-

Среда, 23 марта 2014

_[07:54 PM] Что ты думаешь о водолазках?_

[07:56 PM] А что?

_[07:57 PM] Я ношу их, а мои друзья говорят, что я выгляжу нелепо._

[07:59 PM] Уверен, что ты выглядишь очаровательно, солнышко.

_[08:03 PM] Ты всегда флиртуешь с людьми, которых никогда не встречал?_

[08:04 PM] Я всегда флиртую со всеми, ужасная привычка.

[08:05 PM] Тем не менее, я уверен, что кто-то считает, что ты выглядишь очаровательно.

_[08:07 PM] Эта мысль успокаивает._

[08:09 PM] На самом деле из меня тот еще стилист. Если верить моей сестре, мои «профессорские одежки», то есть твид и кардиганы, создают впечатление будто мне за шестьдесят, несмотря на мое детское лицо.

_[08:11 PM] А тебе нет?_

[08:11 PM] Что нет?

_[08:12 PM] Шестидесяти?_

[08:14 PM] Мне намного меньше, на самом деле. Хотя, если поспрашивать людей, которые проводят рядом со мной много времени, они скажут, что я веду себя будто мне за шестьдесят.

_[08:15 PM] Ну еще бы, учитывая, что ты носишь твид._

_[08:15 PM] И я, наверное, должен сообщить тебе, что мне тоже не шестьдесят._

[08:16 PM] Рад знать это.

_[08:17 PM] Воистину._

-9-

Четверг, 24 марта 2014

[01:16 PM] Помоги

_[01:18 PM] Что случилось?_

[01:19 PM] Я дал своему классу задание и теперь мне скучно.

_[01:21 PM] Боже, Чарльз, уверен, что человек, который носит кардиганы и твид может справиться с этим._

[01:24 PM] Ответил мистер Водолазка.

_[01:26 PM] Уверяю тебя, я выгляжу как минимум превосходно в водолазках._

[01:28 PM] Ты у нас скромник, да, Эрик?

_[01:30 PM] Что есть, то есть._

_[01:31 PM] Разве ты не должен следить чтобы никто не списывал?_

[01:32 PM] Они слишком рассредоточено сидят, чтобы видеть работы друг друга, но даже это не помогает. Я просто хочу знать, как у них обстоят дела.

_[01:33 PM] Не можешь справиться с отстающими студентами?_

[01:35 PM] Я не просто так имею звание (одного из) лучших профессоров генетики.

_[01:36 PM] Кстати говоря о скромности..._

[01:37 PM] Ой, сгинь.

\---

[02:01 PM] Ну не буквально.

[02:02 PM] Мне нравится твоя компания.

_[02:08 PM] Немногие сказали бы такое._

[02:10 PM] А что бы они сказали?

_[02:13 PM] Что я гадкая, злобная задница, по совместительству ужасный работодатель, чья улыбка напоминает акулий оскал._

_[02:15 PM] А что бы сказали люди о тебе?_

[02:19 PM] Что я наивный, что я слишком добрый, и что я даю людям слишком много шансов. Что я тряпка, потому что предпочитаю решать проблемы без применения насилия. Что я пытаюсь видеть хорошее в мире даже тогда, когда этого нет совсем.

_[02:21PM] Кто назвал тебя тряпкой? Я вытащу их позвоночники через их собственные глотки._

[02:22 PM] Я не должен был смеяться над этим.

[02:24 PM] Это был чудесный способ сообщить мне, что ты противоположность того, что мне нравится.

_[02:25 PM] Не совсем противоположность. Просто мне кажется, что насилие это единственное что понимают люди._

[02:26 PM] Вот почему следует искать другие способы быть услышанными.

_[02:28 PM] Я пытался другими способами, они не слушали._

[02:30 PM] Я бы услышал.

_[02:35 PM] И это, Чарльз, то, что делает тебя невероятным чудаком._

[02:36 PM] Это все наивность.

-10-

Пятница, 25 марта 2014

[09:28 PM] Как твой день?

_[09:30 PM] Ты не находишь ничего странного в этой ситуации?_

[09:31 PM] Все началось с того, что я сообщил тебе, что мой бывший парень вывихнул колено в попытке быть сексуальным, мы уже давно перешли границу странного.

[09:34 PM] И это не ответ на мой вопрос.

_[09:36 PM] Мой день был ужасен. Твой?_

[09:37 PM] Скучный. Почему твой был ужасен?

_[09:38 PM] Неважно._

[09:39 PM] Вообще-то важно.

_[09:40 PM] Просто забей._

[09:41 PM] Не очень хорошо держать все в себе. Если что-то беспокоит тебя, а это определенно так и есть, ты должен поговорить с кем-нибудь. Я не такой как другие люди, Эрик, я выслушиваю, когда кому-то есть что сказать.

_[09:42 PM] Забей._

\---

[11:06 PM] Прости.

-11-

Воскресенье, 23 марта 2014

[12:02 PM] Эриииииииииик

\---

[02:05 PM] Нет?

\---

[04:17 PM] Ну ладно

-12-

Среда, 26 марта 2014

[02:37 PM] Странно ли то, что я скучаю по разговорам с тобой?

[02:46 PM] Я думаю да.

[02:48 PM] Вообще все это немного странно.

-13-

Пятница, 28 марта 2014

[08:21 AM] Привет!

\---

[11:37 AM] Видимо нет.

-14-

Суббота, 29 марта 2014

[03:38 PM] Как твой день?

[03:39 PM] Мой просто чудесен, спасибо, что поинтересовался.

[03:57 PM] Надеюсь ты понимаешь, что я не оставлю тебя в покое, пока ты сам не попросишь меня об этом.

-15-

Вторник, 1 апреля 2014

[07:02 AM] Веселого первого апреля! Надеюсь этот месяц будет для тебя хорошим :)

\---

[10:09 PM] Почему ты не отвечаешь мне?

\---

[11:43 PM] Это могло быть первоапрельской шуткой.

-16-

Четверг, 3 апреля 2014

[09:07 AM] Привет, Эрик!

\---

[05:07 PM] Я не из тех, кто легко сдается, но из-за тебя мне становится все труднее продолжать это.

-17-

Суббота, 5 апреля 2014

[08:12 AM] Хочешь хохму?

[08:21 AM] Я в любом случае тебе расскажу.

[08:25 AM] Еще даже не полдевятого утра, а от меня уже практически отреклись.

[08:30 AM] Серьезно, кто до сих пор отрекается от людей?

[08:31 AM] Особенно когда эти люди взрослые?

[08:39 AM] Гребанная семейка.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

-18-

Понедельник, 7 апреля 2014

[12:34 PM] Приношу свои официальные извинения за то, что потревожил тебя.

[12:40 PM] Извини, что был таким назойливым в последнее время. Эта дружба по переписке не является обязательством. Ты ничего не должен мне, в том числе не обязан ничего мне рассказывать. Если захочешь, а я прекрасно пойму это решение, ты можешь просто попросить меня отвалить, что я и сделаю. Можешь удалить мой номер и всю переписку, и нам больше никогда не придется разговаривать снова. Я не буду настаивать и продолжать писать тебе, обещаю.

[12:42 PM] Я правда очень извиняюсь, что совсем тебя заколебал. Я не хотел.

-19-

Вторник, 8 апреля 2014

_[03:41 AM] Ты всегда так много извиняешься и досаждаешь?_

\---

[06:37 AM] Ты ответил!

[06:38 AM] Что же ты делал в четыре утра во вторник?

[06:40 AM] Ты не обязан отвечать на это. Извини.

[06:41 AM] Хочешь, чтобы я отвалил?

[06:45 AM] И да, я всегда так много извиняюсь и досаждаю.

\---

_[11:34 AM] Не знал, что можно настолько сильно привязаться к кому-то, кого повстречал по переписке и с кем общался всего-то неделю. На твоем месте я бы уже перестал._

_[11:40 AM] Думаю, ты можешь остаться. Нужен же кто-то, кто делает мою жизнь хоть чуточку интересней._

_[11:45 AM] И я тоже прошу прощения, за то, что был идиотом. (обычно я не извиняюсь, так что запомни этот момент)._

[11:52 AM] Да будет так.

[11:53 AM] И спасибо!

-20-

Среда, 9 апреля 2014

_[07:34 AM] Тебе нравятся восходы?_

[07:42 AM] Конечно нравятся, я только не люблю рано вставать, чтобы любоваться на них.

[07:45 AM] Не то чтобы я вообще видел хоть один закат в последнее время, в моей работе есть неоспоримые плюсы, когда дело касается часов работы.

_[07:47 AM] Раньше я ненавидел рано просыпаться, но сейчас привык к этому, и это даже приносит мне удовлетворение._

_[07:48 AM] Я очень рано встаю и иду на пробежку перед работой, и иногда я вижу рассветы. Это успокаивает._

[07:50 AM] Это достаточно мило.

_[07:51 AM] Если бы этот разговор происходил вживую, я бы закатил глаза._

[07:53 AM] Если бы этот разговор происходил вживую, я бы уничтожил все твое показушное раздражение при помощи обнимашек.

_[07:55 AM] Что заставляет тебя думать, будто бы это могло уничтожить мое показушное раздражение? У тебя есть какая-то обнимашная суперспособность, Чарльз?_

[07:56 AM] Можно сказать и так. Все падут жертвой пред моими обнимашками и щенячьим взглядом. Все.

_[07:57 AM] Думаю, однажды мы проверим это._

[07:57 AM] Возможно.

_[07:58 AM] Но не сейчас. Мне надо приступить к работе._

[08:00 AM] Хорошего дня, Эрик!

-21-

Четверг, 10 апреля 2014

[09:17 AM] Моя подруга думает, что это странно.

_[09:19 AM] Честно говоря, я и сам думаю, что это странно._

[09:20 AM] Да, но тебе можно так думать. Ты основное действующее лицо.

[09:21 AM] Она посмотрела через мое плечо и увидела переписку, и когда я объяснил кто ты такой, она начала вещать мне о незнакомцах.

[09:23 AM] Что кстати было бы понятно, если бы она не говорила со мной как с ребенком. Мне почти тридцать, я прекрасно осведомлен о том, что некоторые незнакомцы опасны.

_[09:25 AM] Твоя подруга видимо из числа тех, кого я терпеть не могу._

[09:26 AM] Обнадеживает, спасибо.

_[09:26 AM] Тридцать один._

[09:27 AM] ...чего?

_[09:28 AM] Мне тридцать один._

[09:29 AM] Двадцать семь.

_[09:30 AM] Ой, такой малыш!_

[09:30 AM] Теперь моя очередь закатывать глаза.

-22-

Пятница, 11 апреля 2014

_[09:23 PM] У меня такое чувство, будто я должен быть занят чем-то веселым в вечер пятницы, а не лежать на диване и смотреть National Geographic._

[09:25 PM] Стоп, разве это не весело?

_[09:26 PM] Большинство людей ответили бы отрицательно._

[09:26 PM] Но ты же не как большинство людей?

_[09:27 PM] Я не как большинство людей._

[09:28 PM] Ужасно рад слышать это.

[09:28 PM] Прочитать это.

[09:29 PM] Издержки.

_[09:30 PM] Ты заставил меня крякнуть, мои поздравления._

_[09:31 PM] Как прошел день?_

[09:32 PM] Ну, полагаю что неплохо. Я ел очень хорошую тайскую еду на обед.

_[09:33 PM] Ты определяешь степень удачности дня по съеденной еде?_

[09:34 PM] Только по обеду, поскольку это первое, что я съедаю за день.

_[09:35 PM] Ты не завтракаешь?_

[09:35 PM] Не всегда.

_[09:36 PM] Чарльз, этой переписке грозит скорая смерть._

_[09:36 PM] Завтрак это лучшее время суток!_

[09:37 PM] Мы же не спорим о еде.

[09:38 PM] Невзирая на то, какую важную роль она играет в моей жизни.

_[09:39 PM] Что ты ел на ужин?_

[09:40 PM] Я ужасный повар, так что сегодня я просто приготовил себе омлет.

[09:41 PM] Это был пипец какой омлет, на самом деле.

_[09:42 PM] Уверен, что так все и было, Чарльз._

_[09:42 PM] Тебе двадцать семь и ты не умеешь готовить?_

[09:43 PM] У меня было в некотором роде привилегированное детство, никто не потрудился научить меня.

[09:43 PM] Зато я первоклассно пеку. Мои кексики заставят тебя захлебнуться в слюне.

_[09:44 PM] Уверен, что так._

[09:45 PM] Я чую сарказм.

_[09:46 PM] Шестое чувство?!_

[09:46 PM] Однажды, Эрик, ты попробуешь мои кексики и узнаешь правду.

_[09:47 PM] Выглядит достаточно агрессивно для простого обещания приготовить кексики._

[09:48 PM] Можно сказать, что я агрессивный пекарь.

_[09:50 PM] Уже жду не дождусь._

[09:51 PM] Все правильно делаешь.

-23-

Суббота, 12 апреля 2014

[07:21 AM] Проснись и пой, солнышко!

_[07:34 AM] ...ты это мне?_

[07:36 AM] Конечно же.

[07:36 AM] Перебор?

_[07:37 AM] Нет, порядок._

[07:37 AM] :)

[07:38 AM] Какие планы на день?

_[07:39 AM] Просмотреть отчеты, приготовить еду, погулять с собакой и подготовиться морально к завтрашнему обеду с другом. Твои?_

[07:40 AM] Проверять, проверять и проверять работы.

[07:40 AM] Но для начала было бы неплохо выбраться из постели.

[07:41 AM] У тебя есть собака?!?!?!?!!!?

_[07:42 AM] Твой день все равно кажется будет получше моего._

_[07:42 AM] Да, у меня есть собака._

[07:43 AM] Как ее зовут? Это так волнующе!!

_[07:45 AM] Почему волнующе?_

_[07:45 AM] Не смейся, но ее зовут Шерлок._

[07:46 AM] Шерлок?

_[07:46 AM] Да, Шерлок. Она должна была стать полицейской собакой, но другие псы травмировали ее, когда она была совсем еще щенком, поэтому она не получила должной подготовки._

[07:47 AM] И ты взял ее себе?

_[07:49 AM] Не смог поступить иначе._

[07:50 AM] Это потрясающе, Эрик.

_[07:51 AM] Да, наверное._

[07:52 AM] Это волнующе, потому что мне никогда не разрешали заводить животных, когда я был ребенком, и сейчас в моем доме невозможно завести питомца.

_[07:53 AM] Почему тебе не разрешали заводить животных?_

[07:54 AM] Моя мать верила, что они «грязные и ненужные».

_[07:56 AM] Тот факт, что ты зовешь свою маму матерью, уже много говорит мне о том, какие у вас были взаимоотношения._

[07:57 AM] О, да. Любовью тут даже и не пахнет.

[07:57 AM] Как ты зовешь свою маму?

_[07:58 AM] Я звал ее Mama._

[08:00 AM] Прошедшее время?

_[08:01 AM] Она умерла, когда мне было четырнадцать._

[08:02 AM] Я сочувствую, Эрик.

_[08:02 AM] Я тоже тебе сочувствую._

-24-

Воскресенье, 13 апреля 2014

_[00:02 AM] Ты спишь?_

[00:02 AM] Нет

_[00:03 AM] Я не могу уснуть._

[00:04 AM] Я тоже.

_[00:04 AM] Поможешь?_

[00:05 AM] Как насчет игры в вопрос-ответ?

_[00:06 AM] ...вопрос-ответ?_

[00:06 AM] Только если ты не против.

[00:07 AM] Можешь пропускать вопросы, если не захочешь отвечать на них.

_[00:07 AM] Ладно. Ты первый._

[00:09 AM] Где ты живешь?

_[00:10 AM] Ты же не собираешься приехать и убить меня, да?_

[00:10 AM] Конечно нет! Тогда единственным человеком, с кем бы я могу свободно поговорить, была бы моя сестра.

_[00:11 AM] Нью-Йорк._

[00:11 AM] Я тоже.

[00:12 AM] Твоя очередь.

_[00:13 AM] Любимая еда?_

[00:14 AM] Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня выбирать. Я люблю всю еду.

_[00:14 AM] Я должен был предвидеть это._

[00:15 AM] На какой стороне кровати ты спишь?

_[00:15 AM] На правой, ты?_

[00:16 AM] На левой. Ты играешь в шахматы?

_[00:16 AM] Конечно да, за кого ты меня принимаешь?_

[00:17 AM] С каждой секундой ты нравишься мне все больше и больше.

[00:17 AM] Три слова, которые лучше всего описывают тебя?

_[00:18 AM] Уверенный, сердитый и саркастичный._

_[00:19 AM] Любимое место отдыха?_

[00:19 AM] Европа, особенно Англия! Я скучаю по тем местам.

[00:20 AM] Любимый вкус мороженого?

_[00:21 AM] Мятный. Умеешь водить?_

[00:22 AM] Я умудрился получить права, но кажется все думают, что я не умею водить. Первая работа?

_[00:23 AM] Разгружал коробки в библиотеке, когда мне было тринадцать. Лучшая способность?_

[00:25 AM] Я умею очень-очень быстро читать.

[00:26 AM] Сколько ты знаешь языков и какие?

_[00:29 AM] Пока я рос, я общался со многими родственниками и друзьями, и каждый из них считал, что я должен уметь говорить на тех языках, на которых говорили они. Так что я знаю семь – немецкий, иврит, английский, русский, французский, испанский и шведский. Хотя по-настоящему хорош я только в немецком и английском._

[00:30 AM] Это просто поражает.

_[00:31 AM] Спасибо._

[00:31 AM] Твоя очередь.

_[00:32 AM] Что ты преподаешь?_

[00:33 AM] Генетику. Разве я не говорил?

_[00:34 AM] Даже если и говорил, то я забыл._

[00:35 AM] Приятно знать, что я оставляю столь неизгладимые впечатления. Твое мнение насчет телевизора в спальне?

_[00:35 AM] Определенно, нет. Спальни созданы для другого._

[00:36 AM] Рад, что кто-то разделяет мое мнение. Моя сестра и ее парень думают, что лежать в постели и смотреть телевизор вместе это лучшее, что только может быть.

_[00:37 AM] Зачем смотреть телевизор, будучи в постели со своим партнером, в то время как ты можешь втрахивать его в матрас?_

[00:37 AM] Или быть втраханным в матрас.

_[00:38 AM] Я могу задать личный вопрос?_

[00:39 AM] Конечно, ограничений нет. Но я могу пропустить, если захочу.

_[00:40 AM] Ты предпочитаешь быть сверху или снизу?_

[00:41 AM] Серьезно?

_[00:41 AM] Ты не обязан отвечать._

[00:42 AM] Мне нравится и то, и то, но обычно я предпочитаю быть снизу. Ты?

_[00:43 AM] Сверху._

[00:44 AM] Да мы словно созданы друг для друга.

_[00:46 AM] Не могу припомнить, когда я последний раз смеялся в час ночи._

_[00:46 AM] Спасибо._

[00:47 AM] Рад, что могу помочь.

_[00:48 AM] Не могу припомнить, когда последний раз обсуждал свои сексуальные предпочтения с кем-нибудь в час ночи._

[00:49 AM] Здесь вынужден согласиться с тобой.

[00:50 AM] Странно, что мне настолько просто обсуждать такое с незнакомцем.

_[00:51 AM] Вряд ли нас можно теперь назвать незнакомцами._

_[00:51 AM] Думаю все дело просто в том, что ты никогда не встречал меня._

[00:52 AM] Ммхм

[00:52 AM] Хочешь продолжить игру или пойдешь спать?

_[00:53 AM] А чего хочешь ты?_

[00:53 AM] Меня устроит любой вариант.

_[00:54 AM] Тогда задавай свой вопрос._

[00:55 AM] Самая ужасная привычка?

_[00:56 AM] Я бормочу себе под нос на разных языках и не замечаю этого._

[00:57 AM] Я бы назвал это милым, а не ужасным.

_[00:58 AM] Обнадеживает. Работа мечты?_

[00:58 AM] Веришь или нет, но моя работа мечты это то, чем я уже занимаюсь.

_[00:59 AM] У тебя просто увлекательнейшие мечты._

[00:59 AM] Ой, хорош уже.

[01:01 AM] Размер ноги?

_[01:02 AM] Примеряешься к кое-чему другому, а, Чарльз?_

[01:03 AM] Солнышко, я бы спросил напрямую, если бы хотел знать.

_[01:03 AM] Хах_

_[01:04 AM] 47. Цвет волос?_

[01:05 AM] Светло-каштановый. Цвет глаз?

_[01:06 AM] Голубо-зелено-серый. Оттенок кожи?_

[01:07 AM] Очень, очень бледный (но приятный). У тебя?

_[01:08 AM] Смуглый. Рост?_

[01:09 AM] Только не смейся, 168. Ты?

_[01:10 AM] Это мило. 183._

[01:11 AM] :( мне обещали рывок в росте, но ничего так и не произошло.

_[01:12 AM] Бедняжечка._

_[01:12 AM] Я начинаю уставать, так что последний жизненно важный вопрос._

[01:13 AM] Готов

_[01:13 AM] Кошки или собаки?_

[01:14 AM] И кошки, и собаки.

[01:14 AM] Могу я задать последний вопрос?

_[01:15 AM] Конечно._

[01:16 AM] Любимый вкус кексиков?

_[01:16 AM] Ваниль с карамельной глазурью._

[01:17 AM] Как я уже говорил, ты нравишься мне все больше и больше.

_[01:18 AM] Хорошо, я рад._

[01:19 AM] Поговорим позже?

_[01:20 AM] Определенно. Спокойной ночи, Чарльз._

[01:20 AM] Спокойной ночи, любимый.

\---

_[10:40 AM] Прошлая ночь была занимательной._

[10:45 AM] Воистину.

[10:50 AM] Ты живешь в Верхнем Вест-сайде, да?

_[10:51 AM] Собираешься выскочить из-за моей спины и прирезать меня?_

[10:52 AM] *вытаращил глаза*

_[10:52 AM] Да, там._

[10:53 AM] И ты работаешь около Центрального парка?

_[10:55 AM] Уже немного напрягаюсь, но да._

[10:57 AM] Чудесно, ты знаешь кафе Hole-in-Wall?

_[10:58 AM] Около южной части?_

[10:59 AM] Да!

_[11:00 AM] А что такое?_

[11:02 AM] Завтра, между семью и одиннадцатью, я хочу, чтобы ты пошел туда и назвал тому, кто будет там работать свое имя.

_[11:03 AM] Что заставляет тебя думать, что я вообще туда пойду?_

[11:04 AM] Ты не обязан, ты это знаешь. Я просто говорю, приходи, и это сделает твой день ярче.

_[11:05 AM] Ты собираешься следить за мной?_

[11:06 AM] Это вряд ли, у меня завтра занятия и лаба.

_[11:11 AM] Я подумаю._

[11:14 AM] Это все, чего я прошу.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

-25-

Понедельник, 14 апреля 2014

_[09:28 AM] Дерьмо, Чарльз!_

_[09:30 AM] !!!!!!!!!!!_

_[09:32 AM] Ч А Р Л Ь З !_

_[09:35 AM] Чаааааррррльььззззз_

_[09:40 AM] Ответь мнееее_

[09:45 AM] Привет, солнышко, что тебя так встревожило?

[09:46 AM] Погоди

[09:46 AM] ТЫ ХОДИЛ??!!!??

_[09:47 AM] ДА!!_

[09:48 AM] Тебе понравилось?

[09:49 AM] Я не могу поверить, что ты сделал это.

_[09:50 AM] Ты печешь просто потрясно. Прости, что сомневался в тебе. Они определенно заставили меня захлебываться слюной._

_[09:51 AM] Как ты вообще смог убедить работников передать мне кофе с кексами? Ты знаешь их?_

[09:52 AM] Я рад, что тебе понравилось.

[09:53 AM] Да, моя сестра дружит с работниками, а один из них посещал мои занятия.

[09:54 AM] Но тебе не о чем волноваться, я заставил их пообещать, что они не расскажут мне ничего о тебе.

_[09:57 AM] Ты просто потрясающий._

[09:58 AM] Очевидно, так и есть

_[09:59 AM] Однажды я отплачу тебе тем же._

[10:00 AM] Не беспокойся обо мне, я просто рад, что смог сделать твой понедельник чуточку лучше.

_[10:01 AM] Намного лучше. Мои сотрудники странно смотрят на меня, потому что я улыбаюсь._

[10:02 AM] Рад, что смог посодействовать этому, но мне надо бежать. Поговорим позже, солнышко.

_[10:03 AM] Ммхм, до скорого._

-26-

Вторник, 15 апреля 2014

_[07:21 AM] Серый костюм или черный?_

[07:23 AM] Почему не синий?

_[07:24 AM] Чаааррльззз_

[07:25 AM] Ныть необязательно.

[07:26 AM] Черный

_[07:27 AM] Чудесно, спасибо, солнышко._

[07:28 AM] Солнышко это моя фишка!

_[07:29 AM] Ну а как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя называл? Милашкой?_

[07:30 AM] Точно нет.

_[07:31 AM] Медвежоночек?_

[07:32 AM] Эрик.

_[07:32 AM] Булочка-обнимашка?_

[07:33 AM] Раз уж мы теперь ласково зовем друг друга, то мы можем оба быть солнышками.

_[07:34 AM] Рад слышать это, булочка-обнимашка._

[07:35 AM] Я тебя ненавижу.

\---

_[02:52 PM] Чарльззззззз, мне скучно._

[02:59 PM] Бедняжечка.

_[02:59 PM] :(_

_[03:00 PM] Ты занят?_

[03:00 PM] В настоящее время я еду домой.

_[03:01 PM] Мы можем заняться чем-нибудь? Типа игры или вроде того?_

[03:02 PM] Еще раз вопрос-ответ?

_[03:02 PM] Мы могли бы рассказывать истории из жизни_

[03:03 PM] Это включает в себя истории из детства?

_[03:04 PM] Как пожелаешь._

[03:04 PM] Ну, тогда начинай.

_[03:06 PM] Я упал с лестницы, пока расставлял книги в библиотеке в Германии, и сломал руку. Дважды. Второй раз сразу после того, как она зажила._

[03:07 PM] Неуклюжесть? Однажды, когда мне было четыре года, я подумал, что было бы весело разукрасить свадебное платье моей матери. Идея была так себе.

_[03:08 PM] На самом деле нет. Я втрескался в одного из парней, работавших там, и я отвлекся на него._

_[03:09 PM] 'Каминг-аут из чулана' был для меня буквален, когда мне было тринадцать, моя мама поймала меня в чулане с мальчиком, чьи руки были в моих брюках._

[03:10 PM] Все лучше, чем у меня. Моя мать обнаружила меня в постели с одним из ее молодых любовников, когда мне было семнадцать.

_[03:10 PM] Шутишь, да?_

[03:11 PM] Если бы, Эрик, если бы.

_[03:12 PM] В колледже, некоторые из моих профессоров были очень молоды. Однажды, до начала учебного года, я познакомился с парнем в баре. Позже он оказался моим преподавателем физики._

[03:13 PM] О боже, это мой самый большой страх. Я не представляю, как выходить из такой ситуации.

[03:14 PM] Моя сестра, которую мои родители удочерили потому что я практически заставил их сделать это, когда мне было шесть, случайно столкнула нашего отчима с лестницы, когда она была еще маленькая, а обвинили во всем меня. После этого я «случайно» разбил стеклянную витрину шкафа в знак протеста.

_[03:15 PM] У тебя было очень странное детство, Чарльз._

[03:15 PM] Так и есть.

_[03:16 PM] Я сбил подсвечник, когда был еще ползунком, и спалил шторы._

[03:17 PM] Ты угроза для общества.

[03:17 PM] Будучи ребенком, я собирал монеты, но не всякие там оригинальные. Только те, которые мне давал мой отец, или те, которые находил на улице.

_[03:18 PM] А, так значит тебе шестьдесят с тех самых пор, как ты был пятилетним?_

[03:18 PM] Ой, умолкни, это достаточно мило, если видеть меня в реальной жизни.

_[03:19 PM] Я уверен, что ты абсолютно очарователен, Чарльз._

_[03:19 PM] Я сломал челюсть своему первому приемному отцу._

[03:20 PM] Я врезался в одного из своих преподавателей в Оксфорде в первый же день и случайно сломал ему нос. Нетрудно догадаться, я не был его любимчиком.

_[03:22 PM] Возле того места, где я рос, было озеро, и оно всегда замерзало зимой. Однажды, подумав, что оно уже замерзло, я прыгнул на лед и провалился под ледяную воду._

[03:23 PM] О господи, Эрик.

[03:23 PM] Я не должен делать этого, но я не могу перестать ржать.

[03:23 PM] Как это блин вообще??

_[03:24 PM] Не лучшее решение в моей жизни, признаю._

[03:25 PM] Я всегда прятался на дереве, когда мой отчим много орал, и однажды я свалился прямо на балкон спальни моей матери.

_[03:26 PM] Как ты умудрился?_

_[03:26 PM] Это даже хуже, чем с озером._

[03:27 PM] Я не знаю, секунду назад я еще был на ветке, а в следующий момент я уже лежу на пороге двери, выходящей на балкон моей матери.

_[03:28 PM] Я считал хорошей идею собрать немецкую рок-группу, когда мне было семнадцать._

[03:29 PM] Ты мой новый кумир.

[03:29 PM] Серьезно, твой жизненный опыт заставляет меня угорать не по-детски.

_[03:30 PM] Рад, что посодействовал._

_[03:30 PM] Не уверен, что хочу рассказывать дальше, слишком много неудобных моментов._

[03:31 PM] Хоть мое сердце и обливается от этого кровью, но я вынужден согласиться с тобой. Моя сестра скоро приедет, чтобы передать кое-какие вещи, а она не любит, когда я отвлекаюсь.

_[03:32 PM] :( поговорим тогда позже._

[03:33 PM] Пока-пока, солнышко!

-27-

Среда, 16 апреля 2014

[07:32 AM] Ты заплатил за мой чай?

_[07:35 AM] И тебе доброе утро, милашка._

[07:36 AM] Эриииииик

_[07:37 AM] Да, я заплатил за твой чай. Мне нужно было отблагодарить тебя за кексики._

[07:40 AM] Это был подарок, не стоило благодарностей.

_[07:41 AM] Нехорошо получилось. Тогда считай это тоже моим подарком._

[07:42 AM] Я сейчас делаю недовольное лицо.

_[07:43 AM] Пей свой чай, солнышко._

\---

[03:18 PM] Как ты думаешь, что нужно для успешных отношений?

_[03:25 PM] Это достаточно непростой вопрос, учитывая, что сейчас три часа дня, а не ночи._

[03:27 PM] Я проходил мимо группы девушек, и это вызвало во мне интерес.

_[03:28 PM] Что они говорили?_

[03:29 PM] Наверно это не стоит повторять.

_[03:35 PM] Я думаю, успешные отношения должны основываться на дружбе._

_[03:36 PM] Нормальный ответ?_

[03:40 PM] Идеальный ответ.

\---

[09:01 PM] Если бы я повел тебя на свидание, я бы отвел тебя в мой любимый китайский ресторанчик.

_[09:05 PM] Мы идем на свидание?_

[09:06 PM] Гипотетически, да.

_[09:07 PM] Почему только гипотетически? Я недостаточно тебе нравлюсь для настоящего свидания? :(_

[09:07 PM] Ты просто смешон.

[09:08 PM] На самом деле я думаю, мы могли бы неплохо повеселиться на свидании.

_[09:09 PM] Звучит как приглашение._

[09:10 PM] Возможно так и есть.

_[09:11 PM] Знаешь, это не такая уж и плохая идея._

[09:14 PM] Я знаю.

-28-

Четверг, 17 апреля 2014

[09:43 AM] Идея второго свидания: кино, ужин, мороженое и фелляция.

_[09:50 AM] Мне нравится как это звучит._

_[09:52 AM] Третье свидание: ужин, фондю и секс._

[09:53 AM] Вот так ты и завоевал мое сердце.

_[09:54 AM] Буду иметь в виду._

\---

_[04:41 PM] Ты на занятиях?_

[04:46 PM] Ты все еще работаешь?

_[04:47 PM] Я закончил с работой и не хочу приступать к следующему делу еще некоторое время._

[04:48 PM] Я проверяю работы.

_[04:49 PM] Мне оставить тебя в покое?_

[04:50 PM] Оставить? Я действительно хочу поболтать с тобой, но это дело надо закончить.

_[04:50 PM] Полный порядок_

[04:51 PM] Уверен?

_[04:53 PM] Чарльз, серьезно, ты слишком сильно переживаешь за чувства других._

[04:54 PM] :(

_[04:56 PM] Заканчивай свою проверку, солнышко._

\---

[07:02 PM] Окей, окей, привет!

[07:03 PM] Я сейчас чувствую такое облегчение.

_[07:04 PM] Закончил проверку?_

[07:05 PM] Ага, и сделал много чего по своему исследованию.

_[07:05 PM] Исследованию?_

[07:06 PM] Угу, все та же генетика. Большинство людей думают, что это уныло.

_[07:07 PM] Уверен, что это не так._

[07:07 PM] Я как-то читал свой тезис сестре, и она уснула.

_[07:08 PM] Уверен, что это не настолько скучно._

[07:09 PM] Эм

[07:09 PM] Что делаешь?

_[07:10 PM] Гуляю с собакой._

[07:11 PM] Ооу!

_[07:12 PM] Твой энтузиазм по отношению к моей собаке и ко мне слегка беспокоит, Чарльз._

[07:13 PM] Мне не разрешали заводить животных, дай мне прожить мою мечту через тебя.

_[07:14 PM] Почему же ты выбрал квартиру в доме, где запрещены животные, если ты их настолько сильно любишь?_

[07:14 PM] Я бы ответил, если бы знал ответ.

_[07:15 PM] Могу представить тебя на пенсии в домике в какой-то глуши с целой стаей питомцев._

[07:16 PM] Не подавай мне таких идей, Эрик, потому что я скорее всего так и поступлю.

_[07:17 PM] Скорее всего, ты проведешь свою жизнь, отправляя мне фото животных, которых ты сочтешь «милыми»._

[07:18 PM] Я так и буду делать, пока тебе не надоест, и ты не скажешь мне прекратить.

_[07:19 PM] А если не скажу?_

[07:20 PM] Получишь бесконечное количество фото с милашными зверьками.

_[07:20 PM] Это уже похоже на цель всей жизни._

[07:21 PM] Количество случаев, когда я бы закатывал глаза, будь наши разговоры вживую, уже просто зашкаливало бы.

_[07:22 PM] То же самое._

-29-

Пятница, 18 апреля 2014

_[05:30 AM] Проснись и пой, красавчик._

\---

[06:42 AM] Ты слишком рано встаешь.

[06:42 AM] Но доброе утро, солнышко.

[06:43 AM] Приятно думать, что ты считаешь мои сообщения красивыми.

_[06:52 AM] Конечно считаю, то, как они заставляют мой экран переливаться всеми оттенками серебряного, просто завораживает._

[06:53 AM] Ты только что попал в список «Люди, Которые Могут Заставить Меня Смеяться Еще До Семи Утра». Мои поздравления.

_[06:54 AM] Это большая честь. Я трудился всю свою жизнь, чтобы достичь этого._

[06:55 AM] Посылаю тебе свою любовь.

\---

[02:01 PM] Четвертое свидание: я отведу тебе в музей и продемонстрирую, какой я зануда.

_[02:05 PM] Мне кажется, я бы насладился этим._

[02:06 PM] Наверное

_[02:07 PM] Пятое свидание: мы бы не делали ровным счетом ничего, но это все равно было бы потрясающе._

[02:07 PM] Опять, ты просто смехотворен.

[02:08 PM] Шестое свидание: грязная переписка и секс по телефону.

_[02:09 PM] Сейчас ты смехотворен_

_[02:11 PM] Такое только после как минимум десятого свидания!_

[02:14 PM] Если мы зайдем настолько далеко.

_[02:15 PM] Я почти уверен, что так и будет._

[02:15 PM] Я тоже.

\---

[11:21 PM] Ты написал сообщения с пожеланием доброго утра, так что вот мое сообщение с пожеланием доброй ночи

[11:22 PM] Good night, my good knight!*

_[11:25 PM] Ты на самом деле самое нелепое создание на этой планете._

[11:26 PM] В хорошем смысле?

_[11:27 PM] В хорошем смысле._

[11:26 PM] Урашеньки!

_[11:28 PM] Ложись спать, Чарльз._

[11:29 PM] Как раз лег в постель, *кое-кто* разбудил меня слишком рано, так что наверно я скоро усну.

_[11:30 PM] Спокойной ночи, Чарльз._

-30-

Суббота, 19 апреля 2014

[08:27 AM] Утречка

_[08:28 AM] Привет-привет-привет!_

[08:29 AM] Как поживаете этим утром?

_[08:29 AM] Потненько_

[08:30 AM] ...немного боюсь спрашивать из-за чего.

_[08:30 AM] Шерлок и я отправились на длительную пробежку через Центральный парк, а я сдуру надел слишком много одежды._

[08:31 AM] Ты серьезно бегаешь каждое утро?

_[08:32 AM] Ага, а по будням я хожу на прогулки с собакой во второй половине дня._

[08:33 AM] Ты типа немного повернут на здоровом образе жизни?

_[08:33 AM] Не совсем. Я начал заниматься этим регулярно не для того, чтобы сбросить вес; это скорее для душевного покоя._

_[08:34 AM] Хотя в том, чтобы быть подтянутым и тренированным есть свои преимущества._

[08:35 AM] Уверен, что так.

[08:35 AM] Ты заставляешь меня хотеть вернуться в спортзал.

_[08:36 AM] Позволять мне влиять на твои действия это не лучшая идея._

_[08:36 AM] За исключением завтраков, позволь мне повлиять на тебя так, что ты начнешь завтракать. Это лучшее, что только может быть._

[08:37 AM] Два кусочка хлеба считаются?

_[08:38 AM] Для начала сойдет._

[08:39 AM] И тем не менее, знание того, что человек на самом деле регулярно выполняет упражнения, заставляет меня быть немного неуверенным и напоминает мне, что иногда мне стоило бы покидать лабораторию и отправляться в зал.

_[08:40 AM] Я уверен, что ты выглядишь абсолютно прекрасно._

[08:41 AM] О, солнышко, я идеален несмотря ни на что.

_\---_

_[01:32 PM] У меня есть идея для седьмого свидания._

[01:37 PM] Оооо! Какая?

_[01:39 PM] Я знаю одно кафе, куда пускают с животными, и поскольку ты испытываешь такой энтузиазм к моей собаке, я полагаю, что мы могли бы пойти туда, а затем погулять по парку._

_[01:39 PM] Гипотетически, конечно._

[01:40 PM] Конечно

[01:40 PM] Но это звучит идеально, солнышко

\---

_[07:31 PM] Ты занят?_

[07:33 PM] Типа того. Меня пригласили сегодня погулять, и моя сестра сейчас совершает рейд по моему шкафу и пытается найти что-то, что, цитирую, сделает так, чтобы меня «оттрахали, прижав к стене».

_[07:35 PM] Очень специфично._

_[07:35 PM] Почему не к двери?_

[07:36 PM] Это загадка для нас обоих.

[07:37 PM] На самом деле я немного взволнован. Я уже давно не был на свиданиях.

_[07:38 PM] Можешь повторить это снова._

[07:40 PM] Рейвен кричит на меня, надо бежать. Напишу позже!

_[07:42 PM] Приятного вечера._

-31-

Воскресенье, 20 апреля 2014

[10:00 AM] Помоги

_[10:07 AM] И тебе доброго утра._

[10:08 AM] Доброе утро, солнышко :)

[10:08 AM] Но на самом деле, помоги мне.

_[10:09 AM] Что ты натворил?_

[10:10 AM] В моей постели мужчина, которого я не помню, чтобы приводил домой, и он спит на моей руке, и я не могу пошевелиться

_[10:14 AM] И как я должен помочь?_

[10:14 AM] Ты говорил, что ты гадкий.

_[10:15 AM] И?_

[10:15 AM] И когда ты попадаешь в такие ситуации, как ты заставляешь их проснуться и свалить?

_[10:16 AM] Я предпочитаю в первую очередь не приводить их домой. Ну, или если так, то я принуждаю их уйти._

[10:17 AM] Ага, я вижу, в чем гадость.

_[10:18 AM] Долго соображал._

[10:18 AM] Эррррриииииик, помооооооогииии

_[10:19 AM] Быстро вытащи из под него свою руку, скорее всего, это его разбудит, и затем вели ему убираться._

[10:20 AM] Ты очарователен.

[10:51 AM] Сработало, он ушел.

_[11:00 AM] Это заняло у тебя полчаса?_

[11:02 AM] Это включая душ.

_[11:03 AM] Мм_

[11:03 AM] Ага

\---

[10:12 PM] Ты злишься на меня?

_[10:30 PM] С чего бы мне злиться на тебя?_

[10:31 PM] Не знаю, из-за сегодняшнего утра?

_[10:35 PM] Чарльз, ты, бесспорно, взрослый человек, и ты делаешь все, что хочешь. Я не могу злиться на тебя за то, что ты переспал с кем-то._

[10:37 PM] Но мне кажется, будто ты сердишься на меня. Мы сегодня почти не разговаривали.

_[10:38 PM] Я был занят работой._

_[10:39 PM] Скажи мне, что ты не мучил себя этим целый день_

[10:39 PM] Умммм

_[10:40 PM] Все в порядке, собака только что нагадила на отчет, и мне пришлось переделывать его. Совершенно не из-за чего злиться._

[10:41 PM] Ладно

[10:42 PM] Собака нагадила на твои вещи?

_[10:43 PM] Ложись спать, Чарльз._

[10:44 PM] :(

[10:45 PM] Спокойной ночи, солнышко.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - игра слов, дословно "Спокойной ночи, мой добрый рыцарь!"


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

-32-

Понедельник, 21 апреля 2014

[07:20 AM] Я приготовил себе яйца и тост, гордись.

_[07:26 AM] Чувство, словно мой ребенок только что получил диплом выпускника._

[07:27 AM] Все верно.

\---

_[10:45 AM] Я вижу парочку из своего окна, и похоже что они готовы заняться этим прямо здесь и прямо посуху._

[10:46 AM] Фи

[10:46 AM] Я не большой поклонник публичных проявлений чувств, в смысле, обычные прикосновения там или поцелуи это еще бы куда ни шло, но когда ты, будучи трезвым, собираешься отыметь своего партнера прямо посреди магазина, это стремненько.

_[10:47 AM] Согласен._

_[10:47 AM] В каком магазине ты закупаешься?_

[10:48 AM] В достаточно интересном.

[10:50 AM] Думаешь и мы бы так поступили?

_[10:51 AM] Потрахались бы в магазине? Нет. Потрахались бы в подворотне за магазином? Зависит от уровня алкоголя в крови._

[10:52 AM] Буду ждать этого.

_[10:52 AM] Разве ты не должен быть на занятиях?_

[10:53 AM] Ты чем-то недоволен?

_[10:53 AM] Нет, но я бы предпочел, чтобы ты сохранил за собой титул «лучшего профессора генетики»._

[10:54 AM] Небольшая переписка никак не могла навредить этому.

\---

[07:21 PM] Мы действительно живем недалеко друг от друга.

_[07:26 PM] Ну да._

[07:27 PM] Думаешь мы когда-нибудь случайно сталкивались?

_[07:27 PM] Наверняка_

[07:28 PM] Это заставляет меня немного нервничать

_[07:28 PM] Почему?_

[07:29 PM] Не знаю, оно как-то само.

\---

_[09:01 PM] Ты разговариваешь с акцентом?_

[09:05 PM] Наши сегодняшние разговоры достаточно неожиданны и нестандартны.

_[09:06 PM] Знаю, это странно, извини._

[09:07 PM] Но вообще да, с акцентом. Он до нелепости британский.

_[09:07 PM] «До нелепости британский» скорее всего, означает до нелепости милый._

[09:08 PM] Рейвен описывает это как «насмехательство из высшего сословия», так что наверное нет.

_[09:08 PM] Твоя сестра, похоже, та еще задница._

[09:09 PM] О, так и есть; но она моя сестра, так что никому нельзя обижать ее.

_[09:09 PM] Понял_

[09:15 PM] Знаешь, ты мог бы услышать его.

_[09:16 PM] ...кого?_

[09:17 PM] Мой акцент, ты мог бы услышать его. Насколько я помню, с помощью телефона можно позвонить.

[09:21 PM] Не то чтобы ты обязан, это просто предложение.

[09:27 PM] Эрик?

_[09:42 PM] ~ входящий вызов: Эрик ~_

\- Привет?

_\- ..._

\- Эрик?

_\- ..._

\- Ты немного пугаешь меня.

_\- Мило._

\- Что?

_\- Твой акцент._

\- А.

_\- Привет, Чарльз._

\- А вот сейчас я подумал, что твое «привет» было милым.

_\- ..._

\- У тебя красивый смех. И голос тоже.

_\- Спасибо._

\- Это странно.

_\- Я тоже так считаю._

\- Ну, я никогда до конца не верил, что я буду на самом деле разговаривать с тобой.

_\- Мне повесить трубку?_

\- Нет!

_\- Ладно._

\- Ладно.

_\- …_

\- Эрик?

_\- Да?_

\- Ты не слишком хорош во всем этом «молчании в трубку», не так ли?

_\- Нет, вовсе нет._

\- Все в порядке.

_\- Хорошо._

\- Удивительно, как много я могу болтать.

_\- Я не сомневаюсь в этом._

\- ...

_\- Ну и кто теперь замолчал?_

\- Я думаю.

_\- О чем?_

\- О том, как это странно.

_\- Мы много раз приходили к выводу, что наши отношения странные, Чарльз._

\- На самом деле я даже рад.

_\- Ты должен давать мне немного больше информации._

\- Рад, что случайно послал тебе сообщение.

_\- Я тоже._

\- ...

_\- Ты что, хихикаешь?_

\- Нет.

_\- Да._

\- Нет!

_\- Определенно да._

\- ...

_\- А теперь ты надулся._

\- Ты чувствуешь действия прямо через телефон или что?

_\- Нет, просто это очевидно._

\- Интересно.

_\- Неужели?_

\- Ага.

_\- ..._

\- Нам стоило сделать это раньше.

_\- Поговорить по телефону?_

\- Угу, весь мой сегодняшний стресс просто растворился.

_\- Мой тоже, но я не уверен, что чувствовал бы себя в своей тарелке, если бы это произошло раньше. Мне до сих пор не по себе._

\- И это полностью понятно.

_\- Ты очень многое допускаешь, не так ли?_

\- Рейвен говорит, в этом моя погибель.

_\- Возможно._

\- Вероятно.

_\- ..._

\- Ты устал?

_\- Немного, долгий был день._

\- Тебе стоит лечь спать.

_\- Но мне нравится разговаривать с тобой._

\- Мы можем поговорить позже.

_\- Обещаешь?_

\- Сонный-Эрик-в-трубке – моя новая слабость.

_\- Хорошо._

\- Спокойной ночи, солнышко.

_\- Сладких снов, liebling._

-33-

Вторник, 20 апреля 2014

_[06:12 AM] Солнце уже встало, и тебе пора._

[06:47 AM] Не согласен с этим.

_[06:49 AM] Ну конечно же нет._

[06:49 AM] :(

[06:50 AM] Я рад, что ты позвонил вчера вечером.

_[06:51 AM] Я тоже рад._

[06:53 AM] Хорошего дня, Эрик.

\---

[12:17 PM] Как проходит день?

_[12:22 PM] На самом деле лучше, чем обычно. Твой?_

[12:25 PM] Хорошо, за исключением того факта, что кто-то чуть не пролил на меня в коридоре что-то вроде кислоты.

_[12:36 PM] Мне спросить?_

[12:36 PM] Лучше не надо.

_[12:38 PM] Что на обед?_

[12:39 PM] Сегодня была паста. Очень, очень хорошая паста.

_[12:41 PM] У меня такое чувство, что ты из тех людей, которые эротично вздыхают и ахают, когда едят хорошую еду._

[12:42 PM] Тут ты прав. Моя сестра целый год не хотела ходить со мной обедать из-за этого.

_[12:43 PM] Я не знаю, что ответить на это._

_[12:44 PM] Ты когда-нибудь вообще обедаешь с кем-то, кроме своей сестры?_

[12:45 PM] Да, но это никогда не бывает столь же насыщенно, как дни, проведенные с ней.

[12:46 PM] Ты поймешь, о чем я говорю, когда познакомишься с ней.

_[12:50 PM] Когда познакомлюсь?_

[12:52 PM] Черт, прости, это все привычка.

_[12:53 PM] Все в порядке._

[12:54 PM] Уверен?

_[12:55 PM] Абсолютно_

_[12:56 PM] Я наверно даже захотел бы встретиться с твоей сестрицей._

[01:00 PM] Не раньше, чем ты встретишься со мной.

_[01:02 PM] Иначе и быть не может._

\---

[10:34 PM] Если бы мы жили в Европе, на одно из наших свиданий ты мог бы отвезти меня в Германию. Если бы ты захотел.

_[10:42 PM] Я был бы не прочь._

[10:43 PM] Славно

-34-

Среда, 23 апреля 2014

_[10:44 AM] Я ненавижу свою работу._

[11:02 AM] Это из разряда «у меня дерьмовый день на работе» или все же «я действительно ненавижу свою работу»?

_[11:05 AM] Это «раньше мне нравилась моя работа, но теперь меня от нее тошнит, и я хотел бы заняться чем-нибудь другим»._

_[11:06 AM] Похоже на кризис среднего возраста._

[11:07 AM] Ты немножко королева драмы, нет?

_[11:08 AM] Чуть-чуть._

[11:09 AM] Ты можешь сменить работу?

_[11:10 AM] На самом деле мне никто не может в этом помешать._

_[11:11 AM] Моя подруга Эмма, возможно, оторвет мне голову, но вряд ли кто-то еще будет сильно переживать по этому поводу._

[11:11 AM] Ну так почему нет?

_[11:12 AM] Это не просто мой собственный бизнес, я потратил большую часть последнего десятилетия на то, чтобы быть там, где я сейчас._

[11:13 AM] Это не означает, что тебе необходимо оставаться. Если ты найдешь кого-нибудь, кому сможешь доверить свой пост, и если ты действительно хочешь уйти и сменить род деятельности, то нет причин оставаться.

_[11:14 AM] Может и так._

[11:14 AM] Ты не слушаешь меня.

_[11:15 AM] Нет, я просто упрямый._

[11:15 AM] Подумай об этом еще, взгляни на все аспекты и выбери то, что тебе необходимо.

_[11:17 AM] Такое чувство, будто ты часто произносишь воодушевляющие речи._

[11:17 AM] Я профессор, который дает тесты каждые две недели, воодушевляющие речи уже стали второй натурой.

_[11:18 AM] Я почти уверен, что ненавидел бы тебя, будь ты моим профессором._

_[11:18 AM] Или же я пытался бы снять с тебя брюки._

[11:19 AM] Надеюсь на последнее.

[11:20 AM] Хотя наверное нет, потому что я люблю свою работу и не планирую лишаться ее в ближайшее время.

_[11:21 AM] Ага, наверное нет._

\---

_[05:03 PM] Чем мне поужинать?_

[05:05 PM] У нас сегодня день серьезных вопросов, да?

_[05:05 PM] Только ты мог счесть этот вопрос серьезным._

[05:06 PM] Ой не надо, в мире миллионы людей, которые мыслят как я

[05:06 PM] Ризотто

_[05:07 PM] Ээ, окей_

[05:07 PM] Можешь и мне немного отправить? Я не хочу сегодня готовить, и я брал себе ужин навынос последние четыре дня.

_[05:08 PM] Если бы я мог, думаю, тебе бы понравилась моя стряпня._

[05:09 PM] Ты умеешь готовить?

_[05:09 PM] Да._

[05:10 PM] Хорошо?

_[05:10 PM] Очень._

[05:11 PM] Выходи за меня?

_[05:11 PM] Окей._

-35-

Четверг, 24 апреля 2014

_[06:00 AM] Я пришел к осознанию того, что мы относимся к тому типу пар, которые посылают друг другу пожелания доброго утра/спокойной ночи._

[06:18 AM] Определенно, особенно учитывая природу наших отношений.

[06:19 AM] И доброе утро, солнышко

_[06:20 AM] Хорошего дня._

\---

[02:00 PM] Ужасный был день.

_[02:04 PM] Что случилось?_

[02:05 PM] Моя мать случилась.

_[02:05 PM] ???_

[02:06 PM] Мои отношения с матерью это долгая и запутанная история, которую я бы предпочел не вспоминать. Но сегодня мне пришлось слишком много говорить с ней, что только усилило дерьмовость всего остального.

_[02:07 PM] Ты занят?_

[02:07 PM] Нет, я отменил последнее занятие и поехал домой. А что?

_[02:08 PM] ~ входящий вызов: Эрик ~_

\- Что ты делаешь?

_\- Я не особо в настроении работать, и я подумал, что беседа могла бы поднять тебе настроение._

\- Секс мог бы поднять мне настроение.

_\- К сожалению этого я не могу тебе предоставить._

\- Даже по телефону?

_\- Не тогда, когда я на работе._

\- Звучит как обещание.

_\- Понимай как знаешь._

\- Я это запомню.

_\- Ммхм._

\- Нас вполне могли бы уволить за то, сколько времени мы проводим в телефонах.

_\- Наверное, но мне как-то плевать._

\- Я все еще считаю, что ты должен бросить свою работу, если ненавидишь ее.

_\- Я не для этого звонил, я звонил чтобы поднять тебе настроение._

\- Но ты отказываешь мне в том, чего я хочу.

_\- Ну прости, но секс по телефону это в любом случае не про меня._

\- Потому что у тебя проблемы с молчанием в трубку.

_\- Это часть расплаты._

\- ...

_\- Видишь, я заставил тебя смеяться, не спрашивая, во что ты одет._

\- Вопрос во что я одет в любом случае меня бы не рассмешил.

_\- ..._

\- Это вообще не было бы волнительно, особенно учитывая, что на мне кардиган и слаксы.

_\- Сексуальненько._

\- О, определенно.

_\- ..._

\- А во что ты одет?

_\- Серьезно?_

\- Ага.

_\- Серый костюм._

\- Мне нравятся мужчины в костюмах.

_\- Хотел бы я сказать, что мне нравятся мужчины в кардиганах, но…_

\- Может если бы ты увидел меня, ты бы поменял свое мнение.

_\- Может._

\- В любом случае, что ты сейчас должен делать?

_\- Что-то с… числами? Я не знаю, я как-то не обратил внимания._

\- …

_\- Не смейся надо мной!_

\- Бросай свою работу.

_\- Я думаю над этим._

\- Славно.

_\- Ты немного требовательный, нет?_

\- Солнышко, ты не представляешь себе насколько.

\---

[10:43 PM] Спасибо за сегодня, Эрик.

_[10:47 PM] Всегда пожалуйста._

-36-

Пятница, 25 апреля 2014

_[09:50 AM] Я не знаю, почему я так мил с тобой._

[09:52 AM] Доброе утро, солнышко.

[09:53 AM] Что заставило тебя так думать?

_[09:54 AM] Я просто довел кое-кого до слез, третий раз за неделю._

[09:54 AM] ...окей?

_[09:55 AM] Я веду себя так практически со всеми, вот поэтому и странно, что я не веду себя как полная задница по отношению к тебе._

[09:56 AM] Ну ты не всегда милый, знаешь ли.

_[09:57 AM] В сравнении с другими людьми, тебя я почитаю как чертового короля._

[09:58 AM] Кажется тут должно быть немного другое сообщение, но честно говоря я польщен.

_[09:58 AM] Так и задумано._

[09:59 AM] Мне надо идти, солнышко, но мы же продолжим позже?

_[10:00 AM] Конечно, Ваше Величество._

\---

[04:23 PM] У меня много веснушек.

_[04:25 PM] Мы же не здороваемся как нормальные люди, нет._

[04:26 PM] На самом деле нет.

_[04:26 PM] Сколько веснушек?_

[04:28 PM] Не знаю, знаю только, что много. Когда мне было девятнадцать, у меня был парень, который решил посчитать (и перецеловать) их все, и это затянулось на столько, что я отрубился и совсем не слышал, что он говорил, что потом плохо кончилось, потому что то, что он говорил, оказалось очень важным.

_[04:29 PM] Ну так ты узнал, что это было?_

[04:29 PM] Неа, он порвал со мной на следующий же день.

_[04:30 PM] Могу сказать, что ты весьма удачлив в отношениях._

[04:30 PM] Ой, умолкни, мне было девятнадцать. Как будто бы ты был чем-то лучше.

_[04:31 PM] Да наверно я был даже хуже. Все мои отношения длились не более трех часов, когда мне было девятнадцать._

[04:32 PM] Мда, определенно хуже.

[04:32 PM] Хотя я весь последний год провел таким образом. Мне просто не хватает времени.

_[04:33 PM] Ага._

_[04:33 PM] И даже когда время есть, я слишком устаю._

[04:34 PM] Знакомо, мне это так знакомо.

[04:53 PM] Но думаю, я бы нашел время для тебя.

\---

[07:12 PM] Ты никогда не давал мне факты в ответ.

_[07:15 PM] Чего?_

[07:15 PM] Я сказал тебе, что у меня много веснушек, скажи мне факт о себе.

_[07:17 PM] Я еврей._

[07:18 PM] Я догадывался об этом. Ты практикуешь?

_[07:19 PM] Нет, больше нет. Было дело, когда я был моложе, но после одного случая я прекратил._

[07:20 PM] Я могу спросить, что это был за «случай»?

_[07:20 PM] Спросить-то можешь, но я не думаю, что расскажу._

[07:21 PM] Хорошо.

_[07:21 PM] Хорошо?_

[07:22 PM] Я не стану спрашивать, если ты не расскажешь, но ты можешь рассказать мне тогда, когда ты будешь готов.

-37-

Суббота, 26 апреля 2014

[02:50 PM] Мы не разговаривали целый день.

_[02:54 PM] Я знаю._

[02:55 PM] Это странно.

_[02:55 PM] Соскучился по мне, Чарльз?_

[02:56 PM] Конечно, солнышко. Ты все, что занимает мою голову.

_[02:57 PM] И ведь мне даже не пришлось для этого снять рубашку!_

[02:57 PM] Не то чтобы я был против этого.

_[02:57 PM] Знаешь ли, я мог бы быть просто ходячим сексом._

[02:58 PM] Ты серьезно сейчас сказал «ходячий секс»?

_[02:58 PM] Я жалею о своем выборе выражений._

[02:59 PM] Незнание того, как ты выглядишь, могло бы исправить фото, знаешь ли.

_[03:01 PM] Могло бы, но я выгляжу как одержимый маньяк на фотографиях, а я бы не хотел, чтобы у тебя сложилось обо мне такое впечатление._

[03:03 PM] Я даже не знаю, что на это ответить.

[03:04 PM] Но на самом деле я рад, я не хочу, чтобы первый раз я увидел тебя на фото.

_[03:10 PM] Ты все продолжаешь намекать на встречу в реальной жизни._

[03:12 PM] Так же, как и ты.

_[03:13 PM] Верно._

[03:15 PM] Может нам там и сделать, если хочешь?

_[03:16 PM] Еще нет._

[03:17 PM] Ладно.

\---

_[07:45 PM] Тем не менее, когда мы встретимся, я в общем-то ожидаю получить «рад тебя видеть» кексик, потому что в последний раз это было потрясающе._

[07:50 PM] Ты действительно думал, что я не сделаю этого?

_[07:51 PM] Даже если ты и немного псих, я все равно хочу кексик._

[07:52 PM] Идет, но я хочу обнимашек.

_[07:53 PM] Идет._

[07:54 PM] А поцелуй будет уже перебором?

_[07:55 PM] Нет._

[07:56 PM] Тогда я и его хочу тоже.

_[08:00 PM] Ладно._

-38-

Воскресенье, 27 апреля 2014

_[07:44 AM] ~ входящий вызов: Эрик ~_

_\- Доброе утро, liebling._

\- Угф.

_\- Ты такой жизнерадостный сегодня._

\- Ты меня разбудил.

_\- В этом и заключалась моя цель._

\- Эрииииииик! Сейчас слишком рано, почему ты не спишь?

_\- Надо гулять с Шерлок, надо съесть завтрак, надо выбрать одежду для обеда._

\- Обеда? С кем?

_\- Вот теперь ты звучишь уже менее сонно._

\- Что за обед?

_\- Звучит, будто ты ревнуешь._

\- Ты разбудил меня в восьмом часу утра, в воскресенье. Мне можно звучать как угодно.

_\- Ммхм._

\- Обед?

_\- С подругой._

\- С какой подругой?

_\- Просто подругой._

\- Вряд ли ради «просто подруг» просыпаются в восемь утра и выбирают одежду.

_\- Определенно ревнуешь._

\- ...

_\- На самом деле, она моя старый подруга, которая кричит на меня из-за моего чувства стиля и ругает за несуществующие соринки на одежде._

\- Оу.

_\- Ага._

\- Ладно.

_\- Больше не ревнуешь?_

\- Я чувствую себя дураком.

_\- Не переживай, я слишком хорош, чтобы делиться мной с людьми._

\- О, определенно.

_\- Ты снова звучишь сонно._

\- Ммм.

_\- Это в некотором роде очаровательно._

\- Я завернут в простыни, едва раздет со вчерашнего вечера, мои волосы торчат во все стороны и мое лицо утонуло в подушке. Вряд ли это очаровательно.

_\- Звучит очаровательно._

\- Тогда я поблагодарю тебя и забракую твое определение слова «очаровательный».

_\- Ты определенно бредишь из-за столь раннего пробуждения._

\- Хммф.

_\- Я позволю тебе вернуться ко сну, liebling. Напишешь мне, когда будешь в состоянии, мм?_

\- ...

_\- Я сочту шуршание простыней за твой кивок головой._

\- Окей.

_\- Пока, Чарльз._

\- Мм, спокойной ночи.

\---

[11:20 AM] Что такое «leebling»?

_[11:27 AM] Это по-немецки и правильно писать liebling._

[11:28 AM] Что это значит?

_[11:28 AM] Любимый._

[11:29 AM] Оу.

[11:29 AM] Мило

_[11:30 AM] Пожалуйста, не называй меня милым, это портит всю мою репутацию психа._

[11:31 AM] Тогда, очаровательно.

_[11:31 AM] Чарльз._

[11:31 AM] Эрик.

_[11:33 AM] Ничего если я оставлю тебя? Мне надо идти на обед._

[11:34 AM] Конечно! Повеселись, и наешься как следует за меня. Я буду проверять работы и печь.

_[11:35 AM] Удачи тебе с этим._

\---

[03:34 PM] Как прошел обед?

_[03:40 PM] По всей видимости, светлые брюки недостаточно подчеркивают мою задницу._

[03:41 PM] О, вечная беда.

_[03:42 PM] Честно говоря, не знаю, как я выживу._

_[03:42 PM] Как ты?_

[03:43 PM] Я на самом деле счастлив, хотя ничего особо чудесного не происходило.

[03:43 PM] Я испек две порции кексиков и большой торт.

_[03:44 PM] :( Хочу._

[03:44 PM] Тебе придется сразиться с Рейвен и ее друзьями, которые прибудут, дабы поглотить содержимое моего холодильника, примерно через пятнадцать минут.

_[03:45 PM] Нечестно, они знают, где ты живешь._

[03:45 PM] Ты тоже знаешь, где я живу.

_[03:46 PM] Нью-Йорк большой, Чарльз._

[03:46 PM] Ладно, наверно ты не знаешь, где я живу.

_[03:47 PM] Если пойдешь завтра в кафе, я передам Дарвину (парню, который обслуживал тебя в тот раз) все кексики, которые останутся, и ты сможешь забрать их._

[03:47 PM] Если хочешь.

_[03:48 PM] Хочу._

[03:48 PM] Хорошо :)

\---

[07:31 PM] Мне удалось спасти парочку, Дарвин работает завтра с шести до двенадцати. Они все твои, если придешь.

_[07:56 PM] Ты легендарен._

[08:02 PM] Ну, кхм!

\---

_[11:43 PM] Сладких снов, булочка-обнимашка._

[11:47 PM] Ты до нелепого милый.

[11:48 PM] Спокойной ночи, любимый.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6

-39-

Понедельник, 28 апреля 2014

[08:20 AM] Доброе утро, солнышко :)

_[08:38 AM] Привет-привет, Чарли_

[08:39 AM] Чарли? Серьезно?

_[08:39 AM] Не нравится?_

[08:39 AM] Не очень

_[08:40 AM] Тогда остановимся на liebling._

[08:41 AM] Мне нравится, когда ты зовешь меня немецкими ласковыми прозвищами.

[08:41 AM] Сердце немного екает

_[08:42 AM] Я рад, что произвожу на тебя такой эффект._

[08:43 AM] Еще бы ты был не рад.

\---

_[10:02 AM] Ты мой кумир._

_[10:03 AM] Когда ты сказал, что тебе удалось спасти парочку, я не думал, что ты имел в виду целую коробку кексиков._

_[10:03 AM] Серьезно, ты потрясающий._

_[10:04 AM] Абсолютно прекрасный._

_[10:04 AM] Ты покоришь мое сердце, если продолжишь в том же духе._

[10:39 AM] В этом и смысл, солнышко.

[10:40 AM] Я рад, что они тебе понравились

_[10:46 AM] Лучший. Человек. На. Свете._

_[10:47 AM] И записка, которую ты оставил, просто очаровательна_

_[10:47 AM] У тебя такой женственный почерк_

[10:48 AM] Это плохо?

_[10:48 AM] Нет._

_[10:48 AM] Это то, чего я на самом деле ожидал._

[10:49 AM] Ты думал о том, какой у меня почерк?

[10:49 AM] Не стану лгать, это немного странно.

_[10:50 AM] Нет, я не думал о том, какой у тебя почерк. У меня просто было «конечно, так он и должен выглядеть» в тот момент, когда я увидел его._

[10:50 AM] Твой почерк беспорядочный? Мне кажется он такой.

_[10:50 AM] Он неразборчивый._

[10:51 AM] Мне кажется, что если бы ты был моим студентом, я бы не очень сильно тебя любил.

[10:51 AM] И я бы не знал тех удивительных вещей, которые знаю сейчас.

_[10:52 AM] Не глупи, Чарльз. Мы бы уже давно спали друг с другом, невзирая на все твои попытки избежать этого._

[10:53 AM] Хотелось бы думать, что у меня более высокие моральные принципы.

_[10:53 AM] Так и есть, но я привлекателен, настойчив и неотразим._

[10:54 AM] Нет, ты задница.

_[10:55 AM] И это тоже._

\---

[03:02 PM] Мне нравится Центральный парк, но вид счастливых парочек нагоняет на меня печаль.

_[03:13 PM] Почему ты в Центральном парке посередине рабочего дня?_

[03:14 PM] Я не там, я просто задумался. Так много студентов состоят в ужасно милых отношениях, и это вгоняет меня в грусть. Мне почти тридцать, а я так и не могу удержаться в длительных отношениях.

_[03:15 PM] Учитывая, что мне уже за тридцать, твои слова очень радуют меня, спасибо._

[03:16 PM] Прости. Обычно я не думаю о таких вещах, но сегодня я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

[03:16 PM] Я хочу быть частью этих нелепых парочек.

_[03:17 PM] Обещаю, что отведу тебя в парк, где мы сможем вести себя в точности как одна из нелепых парочек._

[03:18 PM] Ты самый лучший.

\---

[09:22 PM] Я допустил ошибку и посмотрел идиотский фильм о любви, и теперь я практически вою от собственного одиночества.

[09:34 PM] Сколько тебе нужно времени, чтобы влюбиться?

_[09:37 PM] Никогда не смотри идиотские фильмы о любви, если ты один, Чарльз, они созданы для того, чтобы огорчать тебя._

[09:39 PM] Я запомню это.

[09:39 PM] Ты так и не ответил на вопрос.

_[09:42 PM] Я стараюсь вообще не влюбляться, но если уж на то пошло, то достаточно пары месяцев._

[09:43 PM] Лучше, чем у меня. Мне для этого требуются совсем мало времени.

_[09:44 PM] Пожалуйста, не говори только, что влюбляешься в каждого встречного парня._

[09:44 AM] Боже, нет, это была бы катастрофа. Только в 98% парней

_[09:45 PM] Ты меня беспокоишь._

_[09:45 PM] Ну и на кого ты положил глаз?_

[09:47 PM] Думаю, ни на кого.

_[09:47 PM] Думаешь?_

[09:48 PM] Это все очень непросто.

[09:50 PM] Думаешь, можно влюбиться в того, кого никогда не встречал?

_[09:52 PM] Да, безусловно_

[09:53 PM] И я так думаю.

[10:05 PM] У тебя был хороший день?

_[10:10 PM] Да, благодаря твоей прекрасной выпечке._

[10:11 PM] Я рад, что ты так высоко оцениваешь мои таланты.

_[10:11 PM] Все должны высоко ценить твои таланты._

-40-

Вторник, 29 апреля 2014

_[05:23 AM] Доброе утро, детка._

\---

[06:54 AM] Доброе утро, любимый.

\---

[12:03 PM] У меня перерыв, и кто-то в металлическом костюме разгуливает по Центральному парку.

[12:12 PM] Я практически уверен, что он использует шутки с магнитами в качестве пикапа.

[12:17 PM] Так и есть, он только что заявил мне, что может вызвать приток железа в крови в моих интимных местах.

[12:18 PM] Ну и засранец.

\---

[03:42 PM] Я врезался в дерево по пути домой.

[03:43 PM] Гребанное дерево.

\---

[05:10 PM] Ты игнорируешь меня?

[05:21 PM] Я что-то сделал не так?

[05:22 PM] Извини, если так.

[05:35 PM] Скажи мне, что я сделал?

[05:43 PM] Ну или нет, неважно.

[05:46 PM] Если бы я только мог удалять сообщения из твоего телефона, я чувствую себя действительно приставучим и надоедливым, а я этого не хотел. Я просто не выспался, и мой день был чересчур эмоциональным.

\---

_[07:00 PM] Ты идиот._

_[07:00 PM] Я не игнорирую тебя._

_[07:01 PM] Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Я просто забыл дома телефон._

_[07:02 PM] На самом деле было очень скучно, нельзя было отвлечься на тебя._

_[07:04 PM] Я думаю, мне надо врезать человеку в металлическом костюме._

_[07:05 PM] Как ты умудрился врезаться в чертово дерево?_

[07:30 PM] Эрик!!

[07:31 PM] Ох.

[07:32 PM] Я себя так глупо сейчас чувствую.

[07:32 PM] Я тоже по тебе скучал.

_[07:37 PM] Ты прекрасен._

_[07:37 PM] Я рад, что решил сойтись с тобой._

[07:39 PM Это самое милое, что мне говорили за последнее время, спасибо.

_[07:40 PM] Для тебя все что угодно, liebling._

\---

[11:12 PM] Знаешь, я никогда не понимал всех этих «отношений в сети» до того, как встретил тебя.

_[11:21 PM] Я тоже._

[11:22 PM] Не то чтобы у нас отношения в сети.

[11:22 PM] ….или да?

_[11:23 PM] Я не думаю, что я бы назвал это так. Нет._

[11:23 PM] Как бы ты это назвал?

_[11:26 PM] Эмоциональное слияние._

[11:27 PM] Хах

[11:27 PM] Мне нравится, как это звучит.

_[11:30 PM] Отдохни, Чарльз._

-41-

Среда, 30 апреля 2014

_[00:54 AM] Это так нелепо._

_[00:54 AM] Я не должен был скучать по тебе сегодня, но скучал._

_[00:54 AM] Я реально чертовски скучал._

_[00:55 AM] Я несколько раз тянулся за телефоном, чтобы написать тебе какую-нибудь глупость о моем дне, на которую большинству людей было бы вообще наплевать, и очень расстраивался, когда понимал, что у меня не было его с собой._

_[00:56 AM] Что нелепо, потому что я не должен расстраиваться из-за того, что не смог сообщить тебе, что съел очень хороший сэндвич на обед._

_[00:57 AM] И еще более нелепо то, что я скучаю по тебе прямо сейчас._

_[01:02 AM] Я должен спать._

_[01:03 AM] Мне кажется, я перебужу всех соседей своими вздохами._

_[01:04 AM] Я определенно понимаю желание уметь стирать сообщения._

_[01:05 AM] Сделай мне одолжение и не читай ничего из этого, когда проснешься._

_[01:05 AM] Ладно._

_[01:06 AM] Спокойной ночи, Чарльз._

_\---_

_[06:52 AM] Прости за ночь._

\---

[08:28 AM] Эрик, ты наверно один из глупейших людей каких я только знаю. Сравнялся в этом показателе со мной.

[08:28 AM] Я улыбаюсь как идиот.

[08:29 AM] Тебе не за что извиняться, это меня осчастливило.

[08:30 AM] Ты такой милый, я хочу поцеловать тебя.

\---

_[10:34 AM] ???_

_[10:35 AM] О боже_

_[10:36 AM] По крайней мере, я рад, что сделал тебя счастливым._

[10:56 AM] Ты такой глупый, солнышко.

\---

[07:38 PM] Я наверно упоминал, что мне нравится парень

_[07:49 PM] Да?_

[07:50 PM] Мне кажется, я люблю его.

_[08:12 PM] Почему ты говоришь это мне, а не ему?_

_[08:12 PM] Мне не надо этого знать._

-42-

Четверг, 1 мая 2014

[00:23 AM] Опять же, ты один из самых глупых людей, кого я только знаю. Может быть даже глупее меня.

[00:24 AM] Это ты, идиот.

[00:25 AM] Думаю, я люблю тебя.

\---

[06:49 AM] Прости.

[06:49 AM] О боже.

[06:50 AM] Мне так жаль.

[06:50 AM] Дерьмо.

[06:51 AM] Я хочу провалиться под землю и умереть.

\---

[09:38 AM] Поговори со мной, Эрик, пожалуйста.

\---

[11:37 AM] Когда наши жизни успели превратиться в гребанную романтическую трагедию?

\---

[02:00 PM] Скажи мне, что я не испортил все, что только можно.

\---

[05:38 PM] Мне начало казаться, что ты чувствуешь то же, что и я. Я все неправильно понял?

\---

[07:52 PM] ~ пропущенный вызов: Чарльз ~

\---

_[10:12 PM] Нет, правильно._

\---

_[11:56 PM] Мне нужен небольшой перерыв._

[11:59 PM] ~ пропущенный вызов: Чарльз ~

-43-

Пятница, 2 мая 2014

[07:01 AM] Ладно.

\---

[11:52 AM] ~ пропущенный вызов: Чарльз ~

\---

[09:52 PM] ~ пропущенный вызов: Чарльз ~

-44-

Суббота, 3 мая 2014

[09:29 PM] Я чувствую себя так глупо.

-45-

Воскресенье, 4 мая 2014

[02:03 AM] ~ входящий вызов: Чарльз ~

_\- Привет?_

\- …

_\- Чарльз?_

\- …

_\- Ты в порядке?_

\- Привет, да – бл.. – забавная история.

_\- Чарльз?_

\- Я очень, очень пьян с-сейчас, и я пошел – дерьмо – сбить напряжение, скажем так.

_\- …_

\- Ну и да, это совсем не помогло, и это полностью твоя вина.

_\- Моя вина?_

\- Ага, да, потому что там буквально были симпатичные мужики на каждом шагу, а я мог думать только о тебе. И это странно, потому что я даже тебя не знаю, по-настоящему, но когда кто-нибудь говорил со мной, мне в голову приходило только «ты не Эрик», так что я больше напивался, чем разговаривал с людьми, а потом я пошел домой в одиночестве и-и – бл… – я расстроен, и все, чего я хотел, это поговорить с тобой, поэтому я позвонил тебе и…

_\- Успокойся, Чарльз._

\- Но…

_\- Или ты успокаиваешься, или я вешаю трубку._

\- …

_\- Порядок?_

\- Да.

_\- Я не знаю, с чего начать. И я не думаю, что стоит заводить этот разговор в два часа ночи._

\- И еще я нетрезв.

_\- Спасибо, что разъяснил этот момент._

\- …

_\- …_

\- Почему ты захотел взять перерыв? Почему ты… почему?

_\- Потому… потому что это непросто. С тобой… с тобой непросто. Все это просто поимело мой мозг._

\- Эрик…

_\- Чарльз, ложись спать._

\- Но…

_\- Никаких но, я устал, и тебе надо поспать. Мы должны обсудить все, когда будем в нормальном состоянии и полностью отоспавшиеся._

\- …

_\- …_

\- Подождешь, пока я не засну?

_\- Хорошо._

\---

[11:23 AM] Черт.

_[11:27 AM] Ты только что проснулся?_

[11:28 AM] Да.

_[11:28 AM] А сейчас ты должен извиняться за последнюю ночь, нет?_

[11:29 AM] О, боже, прости меня.

_[11:30 AM] Не надо._

[11:42 AM] Мне кажется, кто-то что-то говорил о важном разговоре, когда мы оба будем выспавшиеся и в нормальном состоянии. Теперь мы можем поговорить?

_[11:45 AM] У меня есть идея получше._

[11:45 AM] И в чем же она?

_[11:47 AM] Мы оба испытываем друг к другу некоторого рода чувства, так? Наверно нам стоит обсудить все это, потому что оно съедает мой мозг, а я терпеть не могу не понимать, что вообще происходит. И, поскольку переписываться и созваниваться с тобой было чудесно, я думаю, что нам пора уже встретиться и прояснить все до конца._

[11:48 AM] Ладно.

_[11:48 AM] И это все?_

[11:49 AM] Когда ты хочешь встретиться?

_[11:50 AM] Я взял завтра отгул._

[11:51 AM] Завтра??

[11:52 AM] Это так скоро.

_[11:52 AM] Я устал ждать._

[11:53 AM] Посмотрим, что я могу сделать.

\---

[03:23 PM] Я смогу прийти завтра.

_[03:43 PM] Сможешь?_

[03:45 PM] Да.

_[03:46 PM] Это странно._

_[03:46 PM] Во сколько?_

[03:47 PM] Я бы предпочел утро.

_[03:47 PM] Десять?_

[03:48 PM] Хорошо. Где?

_[03:49 PM] Выбор за тобой._

[03:50 PM] На улице около кафе Дарвина?

_[03:51 PM] Ладно._

[03:52 PM] Я на самом деле нервничаю.

_[03:53 PM] Я тоже. Не переживай._

[03:53 PM] Не могу поверить, что мы на самом деле это сделаем.

[03:54 PM] То есть, это все поменяет.

[03:54 PM] Дерьмо.

[03:55 PM] Это на самом деле произойдет.

[03:56 PM] Гребанный йод.

[03:56 PM] Эрик.

_[03:57 PM] Не перенервничай из-за меня, солнышко._

[03:58 PM] Не буду.

[03:58 PM] Мне надо присесть.

_[03:59 PM] Будь так добр, ты нужен мне завтра в хорошем самочувствии._

[03:59 PM] Завтра.

[03:59 PM] Господь.

[04:00 PM] Я поговорю с тобой позже, солнце. Моя сестра сейчас пробьет кулаком дверь.

_[04:01 PM] Удачи._

\---

[09:23 PM] Завтра.

_[09:30 PM] Да._

[09:30 PM] Дерьмо.

_[09:31 PM] Я начинаю думать, что все, что ты завтра сможешь сказать, это «дерьмо»._

[09:32 PM] Не стану лгать, есть такая вероятность.

[09:33 PM] У меня в голове сейчас такая буря эмоций.

_[09:35 PM] Я не хочу, чтобы ты изводил себя из-за этого, ладно? Все будет в порядке, мы будем в порядке. Лишние нервы до добра не доведут, а я на сомом деле не хочу, чтобы ты походил на зомби на нашей первой же встрече._

[09:36 PM] Может я и есть зомби.

_[09:37 PM] Пожалуйста, ложись спать и расслабься, ради меня._

[09:38 PM] Но я хочу поговорить с тобой.

_[09:38 PM] Мы можем поговорить завтра, и во все последующие дни._

[09:39 PM] Обещаешь?

_[09:39 PM] Это сделает тебя счастливым?_

[09:40 PM] Определенно.

_[09:40 PM] Тогда да, я обещаю._

[09:41 PM] Я сейчас улыбаюсь, так что пожалуй я приму длительный душ, чтобы избавиться от переживаний, и пойду спать. Увидимся завтра. (Завтра!!!!)

_[09:42 PM] Всегда думал, что «возмутительно очаровательный» это совсем не мой тип, а теперь сомневаюсь._

_[09:42 PM] Выспись, я не потащу на себе полусонного тебя через весь Нью-Йорк._

-46-

Понедельник, 5 мая 2014

_[07:02 AM] Доброе утро, солнышко_

[07:05 AM] Доброе утро!

[07:05 AM] Я взволнован!

[07:06 AM] И очень нервничаю.

[07:06 AM] И немного боюсь.

_[07:07 AM] Бояться нечего, liebling, доверься мне._

[07:08 AM] Как я узнаю тебя?

_[07:09 AM] Белая рубашка-поло, черные брюки, черный пиджак, ну и я буду выглядеть так, словно меня выбесили все окружающие люди._

_[07:09 AM] Наверно из-за того, что меня выбесят все окружающие люди. Как будто в Нью-Йорке не умеют быстро ходить._

[07:10 AM] Полностью тебя понимаю. Я обычно не сильно переживаю из-за многих вещей, но медлительные пешеходы посередине людной улицы просто выводят меня из себя.

[07:10 AM] Серые брюки, белая рубашка, темно-синий кардиган. Наверно буду выглядеть полусонным.

_[07:11 AM] Тогда увидимся._

\---

_[09:52 AM] Я жду._

[09:53 AM] Буду через пять минут.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7

Эрик стоял, прислонившись спиной к кирпичной стене, скрестив руки на груди в попытке оставаться спокойным. В желудке урчало, нервные импульсы проходили через его тело, заставляя слегка вздрагивать. Он перекатывался туда и обратно с пяток на мыски, не переставая выискивать глазами то, во что должен был быть одет Чарльз по его словам. Эрик знал, что стоит не в самом заметном месте, но хотел убедиться, что Чарльз действительно придет, до того как показаться из тени самому. Вздохнув, он проверил время на телефоне, 09:56, Чарльз скоро должен был появиться.  
Дерьмо.  
Большая группа людей прошла мимо него, успешно блокируя половину обзора окрестностей. Он оттолкнулся от стены, с ненавистью глядя на толпу и прорываясь сквозь нее. Не видя, куда идет, он угодил в трещину на тротуаре и потерял равновесие, случайно заваливаясь на кого-то.  
Сильные, небольшие ладони перехватили его предплечья, одна рука перехватила его за талию, удерживая от падения. Одной рукой он вцепился в рубашку незнакомца в попытке вернуться в положение равновесия. Он опустил взгляд, собираясь автоматически извиниться и продолжить свой путь, его глаза широко распахнулись. Незнакомец охнул, его до нелепого красный рот приоткрылся, а ярко-голубые глаза расширились. Эрик опустил взгляд еще ниже – каштановые волосы, бледная кожа, невысокий рост, синий кардиган, белая рубашка, серые брюки…  
\- Эрик?  
…британский акцент. Знакомый, британский акцент.  
Эрик наклонился вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними, нежно прижав свои губы ко рту Чарльза. Невысокий мужчина нерешительно ответил, и рука Эрика ослабила хватку на одежде Чарльза, вместо того слегка обнимая того за талию. Поцелуй был совсем простой, обычное касание губами, но Эрик думал, что это было лучше, чем что-либо в его жизни; то, что они стояли посередине пешеходной части, было уже совсем не важно.  
Он отстранился настолько, чтобы видеть лицо Чарльза, решив не нарушать его личное пространство. От слегка кашлянул и улыбнулся. - Да, это я.  
Чарльз усмехнулся в ответ, его щеки покрывал легкий румянец. Его губы шевельнулись без единого звука, в попытке сформулировать связное предложение, но слова ускользали от него. – У тебя прекрасный набор ДНК, - пробормотал он спустя какое-то время с негромким смешком, словно не веря, что все происходящее было взаправду.  
\- То же самое можно сказать и о тебе, - прошептал Эрик.  
Чарльз продолжал усмехаться, - Я определенно не ожидал такого в качестве приветствия.  
\- Я пообещал тебе поцелуй, разве нет?  
\- Верно, - ответил невысокий мужчина, - и это было чудесно.  
\- Дальше будет только лучше.  
\- А будут и другие?  
\- Конечно же будут, - сказал Эрик, - или ты не хочешь больше?  
Чарльз покачал головой. – Я хочу больше.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Нам стоит уйти с дороги.  
Эрик кивнул, шагнув в сторону, но протягивая Чарльзу свою руку. Чарльз взял ее, их пальцы переплелись. – Кажется, я еще пообещал, что мы побудем одной из нелепо-влюбленных-парочек в парке?  
\- Похоже, что все мои мечты решили сбыться в один день, - сказал Чарльз, слегка покачивая в воздухе дуэтом их рук.  
Эрик сжал ладонь Чарльза, ведя невысокого мужчину за собой, прорываясь сквозь людей и пересекая улицы по направлению к парку. – Не могу поверить, что мы на самом деле делаем это.  
\- Я тоже, - ответил Чарльз, делая шаг по направлению к Эрику. – Я хочу, чтобы ты просто сел напротив меня, и смотреть на тебя.  
\- Это можно устроить, - сказал Эрик, уворачиваясь от сердитой дамы с коляской. – Думаю, я хочу того же самого.  
Они прошли по переходу, Эрик удерживал Чарльза неподалеку от себя, крепко держа его за руку. – Должен признать, я не думал, что ты такой привлекательный.  
Эрик довольно хмыкнул, поворачивая голову и заглядывая в глаза мужчины. – Хочешь сказать, все твои предыдущие отношения по переписке были с непривлекательными людьми?  
\- Смешно, - Чарльз сохранял невозмутимый вид, - ты первый, и, надеюсь, последний.  
Эрик ухмыльнулся, и Чарльз сглотнул. Серьезно, ему очень повезло с ним. – Ты не против полежать на траве?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда, сюда, - Эрик свернул налево и прошел под тень от высокого дерева. Он отпустил руку Чарльза, опускаясь на землю и садясь по-турецки. Он направил полный ожидания взгляд на Чарльза, который, хихикнув, неуклюже плюхнулся рядом.  
\- Итак...  
\- Итак?  
Чарльз не мог перестать улыбаться как идиот, опустив взгляд на траву перед собой, прежде чем снова встретиться взглядом с Эриком. – Это так нереально, - сказал он, двигаясь одной рукой в направлении рукава Эрика. – То есть, не могу поверить, что это действительно ты.  
Эрик придвинулся ближе, снова взяв Чарльза за руку. Его пальцы пробежались по пальцам Чарльза, отмечая небольшие изгибы и складки, покрывающие их. – Никогда до конца не верил, что это вообще произойдет.  
\- Никогда не верил, что можно влюбиться в того, чей номер записал по ошибке, - усмехнулся Эрик, и несмотря на количество зубов и некоторую схожесть с акулой, Чарльз счел это очаровательным. – Серьезно, я бы больше никогда не заговорил с тобой снова, не спроси ты у меня, что случилось.  
\- Ты рад, что заставил кое-кого вывихнуть колено?  
\- Я не заставлял его… - Чарльз умолк, закатывая глаза. – Нет, я рад, что неправильно записал номер моей сестры.  
\- Если бы первые несколько сообщений не были такими странными, я бы вряд ли продолжил писать тебе.  
Чарльз скорчил недовольную гримасу, настоящую гримасу, и Эрик был безумно рад, что продолжил переписку с незнакомцем.  
Они молчали некоторое время, просто глядя друг на друга, пытаясь согнать с лиц дурацкие усмешки. – Полагаю, что нам надо обсудить кое-какие вещи, - сказал, наконец, Эрик, и со вздохом сорвал свободной рукой с земли несколько травинок.  
Чарльз медленно кивнул, ложась спиной на землю, и повернул голову вбок, глядя на Эрика. – С чего начнем?  
Эрик не смог сдержать улыбки и тоже лег. Он подложил одну ладонь под голову, лежа на боку, и позволил другой руке слабо обнять Чарльза за тонкую талию. Странно было быть таким беззастенчивым на публике, - ну или в целом, - но что-то в Чарльзе притягивало его, и он не мог ничего поделать со своими руками.  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Как насчет того, - внезапно Чарльз перешел на шепот, - что мы начнем с самого главного, и я скажу тебе, что ты заставляешь мое сердце биться так часто, что я чувствую, как оно выпрыгивает из груди. Или что я больше всего хочу поцеловать тебя снова. Или что за последний месяц или два твои сообщения стали лучшей частью моего дня. Или то, что я никогда не чувствовал подобной связи с другим человеком после такого короткого срока, и что это так нелепо, что ты мне уже настолько нравишься, и что я честно верю, что со временем ты будешь нравиться мне все больше и больше. Или что иногда причиной того, что я какое-то время не отвечал, было то, что я хотел, чтобы все звучало идеально. Или что я изводился в течение нескольких недель, потому что мы подходили к романтическому пику в наших отношениях, и я всегда надеялся, что ты не шутишь, потому что ты действительно, действительно нравишься мне, Эрик.  
Эрик, благодаря всему тому дерьму, что заполняло его разум, не знал, что ответить. Вместо этого, он сместил свою руку на голову Чарльза и наклонился для нового поцелуя. Для более длительного, на этот раз, и более смелого. – Я никогда не шутил, - пробормотал он в губы Чарльза. Он отстранился назад, его пальцы рисовали замысловатые узоры на шее Чарльза.  
Чарльз шумно выдохнул из-за прикосновений. – Хорошо.  
\- Нет, на самом деле, если я и пытался сохранять дистанцию, то только потому, что я боялся… и я все еще боюсь. Ты просто… ты… я даже не знаю, такого со мной никогда не случалось. Ты просто…  
Мягкие пальцы Чарльза легко коснулись его щеки. – Не можешь подобрать слова?  
\- Да, нет, не знаю, я обычно за словом в карман не лезу.  
Чарльз продолжал улыбаться. – Просто попытайся.  
Эрик молчал еще некоторое время, глубоко вдыхая и пытаясь понять, что он хотел сказать. - Моя репутация пойдет ко дну вместе с моими же словами.  
\- Я уверен, что ты не перестанешь мне от этого нравиться, - ответил Чарльз, и Эрик ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ты творишь со мной такое, чего не делал еще никто. Даже как сейчас; я едва ли бываю настолько раскрепощен в принципе, что уж там на публике. – Эрик придвинулся ближе к Чарльзу. – Все, о чем мы говорили, вызывало во мне реакцию, которой у меня никогда не было раньше. То есть, ты заставляешь меня хотеть совершать глупые поступки, я хочу быть уверен, что ты завтракаешь каждое утро, и слушать твои восторженные речи, когда тебе нравится еда. Я хочу, чтобы ты читал мне свои тезисы и работы, и не жаловаться на этот счет. Я хочу слушать истории о твоих студентах и о ваших дурацких похождениях с твоей сестрой. Я хочу разбудить тебя рано утром, невзирая на все твои протесты, и отвести тебя куда-нибудь, где я смогу показать тебе гребанный восход.  
Эрик вздохнул, его руки обнимали Чарльза. – Я хочу сидеть на кухне, смотреть, как ты печешь, и съедать остатки, потому что я пришел к выводу, что все, что ты печешь – великолепно. Черт, я хочу смотреть, как ты готовишь, а затем даже съесть кошмарный результат, чтобы ты просто улыбнулся. Я даже научу тебя готовить, если захочешь. Я хочу писать и звонить тебе в любое время, когда захочу, но я также хочу видеть тебя вживую и касаться тебя, потому что с того самого момента как я только начал делать это, меня уже будет трудно остановить.  
Глаза Чарльза были немного влажными, когда он улыбнулся Эрику в этот раз, одной рукой удерживая его за затылок и глядя ему в глаза. Он потянулся наверх, с силой вжимаясь в губы Эрика. Было немного странно делать все это посреди парка, но Чарльзу было плевать, впрочем, как и Эрику.  
Эрик отстранился, слегка выдохнув. – Должен сообщить тебе, что я больше не буду проявлять так много эмоций, по крайней мере, какое-то время.  
\- Все в порядке, - ответил Чарльз, с трудом сдерживая улыбку, - Я переживу.  
\- Нет, серьезно, всему виной то, что я практически не спал уже неделю, а еще такой выход адреналина из-за встречи с тобой.  
\- Понимаешь, уже поздно, - пробормотал Чарльз, - ты уже сделал из меня лужицу соплей.  
Эрик поцеловал его в лоб. – Значит я достиг своей цели.  
Чарльз молчал некоторое время, будучи счастлив просто лежать рядом с Эриком.  
\- Я знаю, ты хочешь что-то спросить.  
Чарльз вздохнул, сделав неуверенное движение. – Ты хочешь попытаться быть чем-то большим?  
\- Конкретней.  
Чарльз ударил себя в грудь свободной рукой. – Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
\- Ты этого хочешь?  
Чарльз кивнул, прикусив губу. – Это то, чего я хочу все последнее время.  
Эрик отстранился, его взгляд бродил по кустам, окружавшим их. – Я хочу попробовать, раз ты хочешь, но я никогда не был хорош в этом всем.  
\- Как и я, но мы можем научиться, - ответил Чарльз. – Но на самом деле, если ты не хочешь…  
\- Я хочу, - отрезал Эрик. – Поверь мне, солнышко, я хочу. Я просто не хочу все испоганить.  
\- Ты не испоганишь.  
\- Ты не можешь гарантировать этого.  
\- Тем не менее, у меня хорошее предчувствие.  
\- Мы даже не знаем фамилии друг друга, - Эрик нахмурился, - Кажется, это мы определенно должны знать.  
Чарльз улыбнулся. – Ксавье, - сказал он, - Чарльз Фрэнсис Ксавье.  
\- Разве не говорят, что «нельзя доверять людям с двойными именами»? – Чарльз нахмурился, и Эрик подумал, что от такого его сердце может ненароком и разорваться. – Ладно, хорошо, - сказал он, - я Эрик Леншерр.  
\- Красивое имя.  
\- Ты был вынужден сказать это.  
\- Возможно, - ответил Чарльз, - но теперь, когда мы знаем фамилии друг друга, разве это не значит, что мы можем попытаться стать чем-то большим?  
Эрик со вздохом улыбнулся, - Вроде как, была единица, а стала двойка?  
\- Ты смешон.  
\- Ты любишь меня.  
Чарльз поцеловал его в щеку. – Возможно.  
Эрик вздохнул. – Я согласен встречаться с тем, кого встретил по переписке.  
Чарльз просиял. – Нам будет так весело вместе, солнышко.  
\- Ура, - игриво охнул Эрик.  
\- Ммхм, - хмыкнул Чарльз. – Значит ли это, что я могу рассказать своей сестре, что странный человек, с которым я переписывался теперь мой парень?  
\- Конечно, - Эрик засмеялся, - Как только я отправлю Эмме фото тебя в твиде в качестве доказательства, что некоторые люди могут быть привлекательными даже в нем.  
Чарльз ухмыльнулся, кивнув, и сел, так, чтобы видеть Эрика. – Как бы сильно мне не нравилось это место, я не поклонник публичных проявлений чувств, а последние десять минут я постоянно борюсь с желанием завалить тебя в те кусты.  
Эрик встал и помог Чарльзу подняться. Его руки опустились на бедра Чарльза, на лице застыла игривая ухмылка. – Кто я такой, чтобы отказать тебе в этом?  
Чарльз ухмыльнулся и поцеловал уголок рта Эрика. – Моя квартира недалеко отсюда.  
\- Показывай дорогу, liebling. Тебе еще многое предстоит узнать.  
Чарльз засмеялся, его рука ухватила руку Эрика, пока они двигались по парку. – Не дразни меня, солнышко, или я дотяну только до ближайшей подворотни.  


\---

[10:03 PM] Поддельный больничный абсолютно точно стоил нашего сегодняшнего вечера.  
 _[10:06 PM] Ты абсурден, но еще ты мил, так что ладно._  
 _[10:07 PM] И да, я вообще-то жду свой «рад видеть тебя» кексик в следующий раз._  
[10:07 PM] Можно я буду тебя им кормить?  
 _[10:08 PM] Можно я буду есть его с тебя?_  
[10:08 PM] Думаю это можно устроить.


End file.
